Runaways
by AnUnknownStranger
Summary: She knew it was only a matter of time before she was found. Now with the help of those she loves, she will go to any length to ensure her freedom. Even if it means growing up sooner than expected.
1. Found

**Alright, this is my new story! This is an idea I've been playing with for a while so I hope you guys like it. :) I really appreciate the love on my last stories and I hope this one receives the same. That's all I have to say so enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

He knew the day would come. He dreaded it and it didn't take long for it to become his greatest fear.

Hopper had just answered a call from Dr. Owen's. The call was anything but pleasant. Long story short, they had gotten to Owen's and he spilled everything, including the cabins location.

Hopper wondered to himself why he would ever tell Owen's where the cabin was, but that was one sacrifice he had to take to give Eleven a step toward an identity and real life.

Although Owens spoke with a panic and jumbled sentences, all Hopper had to hear were the words, "They are coming." He knew who who "they" were and he knew he didn't have much time.

Since the beginning of his year with Eleven, he had made a plan for the potential threat of the bad men's return.

He hurried to his closet and pulled out a red backpack. The backpack contained clothes, a flashlight, money, her identification, and basic necessities, all for Eleven.

He then hurried to Eleven's room and tossed the bag onto her bed. "Change into something concealing. They're coming." He frowned.

Eleven felt her world stop. Hearing the phrase "they're coming" was a simple sentence that would change her world.

It had been two years since the gates close. Since then she had formed a stronger bond with her friends and had begun to have a somewhat normal life. Although, her and Mike had not been granted permission to date it was obvious that the two were infatuated with each other. The two years only proved that they didn't need a title to show that they were in love.

Now it was time to disappear again, something she hoped she would never have to do. She did not know how to react.

"Hopper!" Her call came out more as a cry for help.

He walked back to the doorway and looked at her with sorrow. "I'm sorry kid..." his voice cracked.

A tear fell down her cheek as she looked to her father.

"We have to hurry, they will be here any minute." He continued before going back to the living room.

Hopper walked to his radio and lifted up the walkie. He then quickly switched it to channel seven. "Mike, are you there?" He asked sternly.

Static.

"Mike...are you there? Over." He said again.

"I'm here, over." Mike replied.

"They're coming..." Hopper spike quietly into the speaker.

Static.

Hopper rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand impatiently.

"I'm on my way, over." Mike replied.

Hopper placed the walkie down and then proceeded to walk back to his closet. He then pulled down a blue backpack which held the same contents as Eleven's, except with male clothing.

Hopper held the backpack and walked back into the living room. Eleven stood in the center with the backpack on her shoulders.

Hopper tossed the backpack onto the couch and approached her. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Aren't we going?" She raised a brow.

Hopper tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably. He gripped Eleven and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, El..." he cried softly.

"It's not your fault..." she sniffled.

He pulled away and held her hands.

"Okay, we need to go now..." Eleven urged.

He realized that she was still not understanding. "I'm not going..." he confessed.

She furrowed her brows and looked at him with a sudden panic in her eyes.

"What- what do mean your not going?" She asked quickly.

"If I go then you will never be able to come back here. Back home. I am the only one with any power to stop them." Hopper explained quickly.

She struggled to form a reply. "I am the one with the power to stop them. Let me-"

"We can't use that kind of power..." he replied. "Please...trust me. I am doing this so that you can come back home." He explained softly.

Tears began running down her cheeks and she shook her head stubbornly. He held her by her shoulders and looked at her firmly.

"I already prepared Mike. Trust me he wasn't my first choice, I don't know how his parents will react but apparently he knows how to handle them." Hopper frowned. "Mike knows what to do and where to go. Trust me." Hopper placed a hand on her cheek.

She shook her head. "No, I can't ruin Mike's life he-"

"He chose this Eleven. I told you he wasn't my first choice but he was my only good option. I know he will take care of you, El..." Hopper explained gently.

She continued to struggle to find words before burying her face back into his stomach. "I'm sorry I ruined your life." She cried.

His throat closed and tears dripped down his chin. "You did not ruin my life, you are the best thing that has happened to it in a long long time. You're my daughter...I love you." He explained sincerely.

Their moment was broken when they heard a knock at door. Hopper warned her to step away while he checked to make sure it was Mike. Once he knew it was, he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him.

Hopper placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Alright, kid. Remember everything I taught and told you." He said sternly.

Mike nodded.

"The gun is in the backpack. Only use it if it's absolutely needed. You should be safe once you guys get to the location I set up. It's just to be safe though." Hopper explained quickly.

"How will I contact you if anything-"

"You can't. Under no circumstances do you contact anyone in Hawkins, including me. They use the phone." Hopper explained quietly.

Mike nodded in understanding before pulling the backpack onto his shoulders.

"Do I need to do anything with your parents and Nancy?" Hopper asked.

"I wrote a note that I ran away. They will probably ask you to look for me but I trust that you can do a shitty job." Mike informed.

Hopper rolled his eyes then focused back on him sternly. "You take care of my daughter...I know your both too young for this but sometimes you just have to grow up sooner than expected. You need to protect her Mike." He said firmly.

Mike nodded. "Always."

Hopper nodded and pulled Mike into a tight embrace. "Alright, it's time to go..." Hopper turned back to Eleven and pulled her backpack up so it was secure on her shoulders.

He then kissed her forehead and held her in another tight hug. "I promise I will see you soon. I love you." He promised.

"I love you too, dad." She sniffled.

He pulled her hood over her head and then lead them to the door. He watched them leave hand-in-hand until they disappeared into the darkness.

Hopper closed the door, walked to the couch, and broke down into sobs.

He knew the plan was absolutely insane. They were just teenagers and still hadno clue about the world. Even with the several horrible possible scenarios in his head, Hopper knew that they had proven they could take care of themselves and each other. He knew they would survive because they had each other.

He was only broken out of his sorrow when headlights flashed into the cabin.

The door crashed open and he quickly drew his pistol. A dozen soldiers entered quickly and surrounded him, guns drawn.

The figure that entered his house next, made his anger rise, and emotions flood.

Brenner stepped into the cabin and closed the door gently behind him. "Nice home Mr. Hopper." He smiled warmly.

"It's Chief Hopper you son of a bitch." Hopper scowled.

"There is no need for that kind of language...Chief...I'm just looking for the girl." He explained as he stepped forward. His hands remained clasped behind his back.

"Then I have every reason to use that kind of language." Hopper retaliated.

Brenner stopped and smirked. "Tell me where she is and no one gets hurt." He said softly.

"She's gone...she left about a week ago. She wasn't too fond of going back into hiding." Hopper holstered his gun and walked passed the soldiers to his fridge.

Brenner ordered his men to lower their weapons before he sat at the table. Hopper grabbed a beer before sitting across from Brenner.

"You expect me to believe that?" Brenner raised a brow.

"Yeah...I do. I'll even tell you where I think she went." Hopper sat back in his seat. Brenner listened intently.

"What is your guess?" Brenner asked unenthusiastically.

"She probably headed east to Columbus, Ohio." Hopper informed.

"Why would you think that?" Brenner questioned.

"During the year she was with me I took her on one trip. That was to Ohio for a weekend. We stayed in another cabin there. I'd check around there." Hopper continued to sip at his beer.

Brenner nodded and stood. "Thank you for your compliance Chief. I hope you enjoyed your time with her." He smirked. Hopper looked to him unamused.

"Brenner." Hopper said gruffly. Brenner turned back to him. "When you find her...lock her up better." Hopper scowled.

Brenner nodded before exiting with his men.

As soon as the door closed, Hopper relaxed in his seat he sniffled and rested his head on his hands.

Mike and Eleven took their seats on a bus headed to Chicago, Illinois. Mike grasped Eleven's hand and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They won't find us El..." he said softly.

"It's not us I'm worried about right now..." she replied quietly.

She turned her head to the window and watched as Hawkins disappeared in the darkness.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I'm not super confident in my writing so I really appreciate it. This chapter is pretty long and packed so I hope you all like it. Thanks! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike's gripped Eleven's hand tightly as they exited the bus. Mike had never gone to Chicago but Eleven confirmed with him that it truly isn't as bad as it looks.

"Do you know where we are going?" Eleven raised a brow.

He held up a slip of paper with a street and address attached. "211 West Lake Street." He read aloud.

"Do you have a map?" Eleven asked further.

He nodded and pulled her to the side so that they were no longer shoved by frustrated residents.

He pulled off his backpack and quickly pulled out a map. "It looks like we are on Harlem Avenue. So that means it's about a twenty minute walk..." he quickly looked left them right. He then pointed to the right. "That way." He nodded.

Eleven nodded and watched as he slipped his backpack back on. He them grasped her hand and pulled her along.

Eleven and Mike watched with fascination as they continued along their trek. Mike never really left Hawkins, so the tall buildings, bright lights, and large population astounded him. He could only imagine how in wonder Eleven was when she traveled to Chicago two years ago.

"Those look like the apartments there." He pointed ahead.

Eleven smiled as they grew closer. Once they arrived, they climbed up the stairs and walked to apartment number 211. Mike pulled the key Hopper had given him out of his pocket and brought it to the handle. He smiled at Eleven before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Their eyes widened. It was nothing big or luxurious but it cozy. They walked inside and observed it with a growing excitement. Mike opened the fridge door and found it already fully stocked. He then went to the cabinets and found those also fully stocked with food. "Looks like Hop took a recent trip out here." Mike smirked.

"He was always secretive." Eleven replied with amusement.

Mike sighed in relief when he noticed there were two rooms. He didn't know why he was surprised, of course Hopper would get them a place with separate rooms.

Mike wandered into the living room with Eleven and couldn't help but smile at the size of the tv. He mentally thanked Hop for equipping them with such nice things.

Mike noticed that Eleven wandered to the balcony and followed her. He smiled when he saw the view of the city. He then wrapped his arms around Eleven. "I think we will be okay..." he said comfortingly.

She nodded slowly. "Thanks to him."

Mike nodded and pressed her tighter to his body. "How is no one going to notice that a sixteen year old boy and girl and living alone together?" Eleven wondered aloud.

"Hopper left me a credit card for groceries and other needs." Mike informed. Eleven nodded.

"Apparently, he also has a way that he's paying for the bills in this place." Mike added.

"He was always smart..." Eleven smirked. Mike chuckled.

Mike slowly pulled Eleven away so that she was facing him and his arms wrapped around her waist. "We just can't bring attention to ourselves." He said firmly.

She nodded in understanding. "No powers."

"No powers." He kissed her forehead before they stepped back inside the apartment.

Mike released Eleven's hand and locked the front door. "I'm going to head to bed." Eleven informed tiredly.

Mike nodded. "Me too." He said as he wandered to the door to his room.

Eleven stopped at the doorway to her room and smiled. "Goodnight."

He smiled. "Goodnight."

They both wandered into their rooms and closed the door behind them.

Mike sat as the edge of his bed and pulled a letter out of his backpack. He knew Hopper had left him a letter but hadn't found a private moment to open in amongst the chaos.

He gently ripped it open a pulled out a sheet. The letter read:

 _Dear, Mike._

 _I want to start with apologizing for putting you in this position. I have asked you to accomplish a task no sixteen your old boy should. I have asked you to take care of my daughter while also taking care of yourself. I asked you because I know you have a connection with a Eleven that I never had. She trusts you and she loves you. I know living together at a young age will be challenging. I cannot stop you two from fighting or doing other things that comes when you are living together. All I can do is trust that you both know what is good for one another. I want to also formally give you permission to be with my daughter...mine as well since you would anyway. I do not know how long you two will be gone and I do not know where you two are. I specifically had a friend of mine set you two up just in case Brenner ever got to me. Which he will. Thank you for protecting my Jane._

 _-H_

Mike closed the letter and wiped a stray tear. He then placed the letter back into its envelope and placed it in the dresser. As he did so his eyes widened. Clothes were unexpectedly stacked in each drawer, all his size, and usual style. Hopper continued to impress him.

Back in Eleven's room she had already noticed the clothes in the drawer. It brought her relief to know how well Hopper knew her style and how much he cared for their wellbeing. After observing her clothes she began unpacking her bag. As she did so she noticed an envelope with her name on it.

She opened it quickly and began to read. It read:

 _Hey kid, it's your dad._

 _I want to start off by telling you how proud I am. You are the bravest person I have ever seen. I know it will be scary at times but remember that you have Mike and he has you. I know you will protect each other, not that you need his protection. I know it will be hard living with one another but I trust that you will both get through your obstacles. I am sorry that I could not be there for you but remember that I am back at home fighting for you to return to it. I will see you soon, I love you. -H_

Eleven wiped her tears and placed the letter back in the envelope. Hopper was right. Things were going to be tough from start to finish but they would get through it. They defeated an inter-dimensional monster, how hard could living together be?

Saying the first few weeks were rough was an understatement but as the weeks continued and turned into a month it only got increasingly difficult. Two teenagers living in a small apartment by themselves was no easy task. Everyday was different and unpredictable. It was either great or really bad, no in between.

Eleven pounded on the bathroom door. "Come on Mike, you have been in there twenty-minuets. I need to get ready too." Eleven said with frustration.

Mike opened the door as he rubbed his wet locks with a towel. "Sorry, sorry." He hurried off to his room.

Eleven sighed and walked in the bathroom to shower, only to be left with cold water.

Mornings were not the end of a challenging day but only the beginning of one. Mike scanned the pantry for bread and frowned when he noticed their food supply was running thin. "El, it's your turn to get the groceries." Mike sighed.

"I did last week." Eleven replied from the couch.

"Actually I did but if you don't want to then-"

"No, I'll get it." She hopped off the couch and walked to the counter.

Mike began writing a list of what they needed before handing it off to her. "Only one box of eggos this time." He said sternly.

She rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Luckily, the grocery store was less than a block away. When she arrived she quickly grabbed the items off the list before heading to checkout.

As she approached the register, she saw the cashier being held at gunpoint by a masked man. Every part of her told her to help the man but she knew what she had to do. She had to do nothing.

Doing nothing was not something she was able to do easily. She quickly scanned to see if anyone was around her. Seeing that it was only her, the gunman, and cashier, she quickly flicked her head causing the gun to crash into a nearby wall. She then stepped behind a magazine rack so that she was not seen.

When she heard panicked steps start to recede she looked back to the cashier and saw him holding a hand atop his head in relief.

She then nonchalantly grabbed her basket and continued to the checkout. When she arrived back at the apartment she helped Mike place the items into the pantry and fridge.

The rest of the day went smooth until night came. Eleven rested her head on Mike's shoulder as they watched the television. She watched as Mike flipped through the channels, he only came to a stop when he saw the headline "Miracle at Grocery Store on Rivierra street."

"Isn't that our..." Mike voice quieted as he watched in fascination.

The channel displayed the grocery stores video footage showing a gun fly out of the robbers hands. Mike sat forward causing Eleven to be forced up.

The cashier from the incident appeared on the screen looking frantic. "He was holding a gun to my face when it suddenly flew out of his hands. It was like magic." The man explained.

Mike looked to Eleven and noticed her guilty demeanor. "You didn't..." he said quietly.

"He was going to hurt him I-"

"Damnit!" Mike shouted before standing.

Eleven jumped in shock. Mike rarely yelled and only did when he was mad. Really mad.

He gripped the wall and pressed his head against it. "Mike they didn't see me it's fine." Eleven argued as she stood.

He turned to her and raised his hands. "How is that fine?! It's on fucking tv!" He yelled.

Eleven wanted to step back, after all Mike was no wimpy kid anymore. He was already at six feet and had a muscular build. But even with his threatening size she stepped forward, refusing to seem afraid. "If he was holding that gun to your head would you want me to stop him!?" She shouted as she pointed.

"No! Because atleast I wouldn't be stuck in this shitty situation!" Mike retorted. As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could of taken them back.

"El, I-"

"Fuck you." She shook her head, wiped her tears, and walked quickly to her room. She made sure to slam the door shut.

Mike kicked the furniture angrily before walking to his room and slamming the door.

Back in Hawkins, things were not much better.

"It's been a month Hopper! Where the hell is my son!" Karen shouted.

Hopper closed his office door before sitting at his desk. A seething Karen sat across from him. "We are doing everything we can Mrs. Wheeler. The search parties haven't found him either." Hopper explained.

"No, your just doing a shitty job." Karen scowled.

He would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation. "I'm sure the kid is okay, he ran away he didn't get stolen." Hopper sighed.

Karen stood up aggressively. "You are the worst cop I have ever seen." She scowled before leaving.

He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Sadly, Karen was not the only one concerned with Mike's whereabouts. Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max were also concerned with their friends well-being. They worried about Eleven too. A part of them knew that it was all too coincidental that both Eleven and Mike disappeared at the same time.

"Guys I told you that I have no clue-"

"Bullshit." Dustin argued.

Hopper looked at the teens who occupied the front porch of the cabin.

"You know it's weird that both Mike and El disappeared. Don't lie to me Jim." Dustin explained sternly.

Hopper raised a brow. "I told you that Eleven left when I told her she would be locked up again-"

"And Mike probably left with her because he's obsessed with her." Lucas added.

"Even if that is what happened it still doesn't change that I have no clue where they are!" Hopper shouted.

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough." Dustin scowled then looked Hopper up and down. "Go back to drinking away your sorrows." Dustin shook his head disappointedly before leaving. Lucas and Max followed suit.

Hopper closed the door and sighed deeply.

To say his fight against the lab was going smoothly was a lie. The lab had shut down but the evil that once presided in it still remained. The trouble was finding them and he had no one to help him do that.


	3. Help

**Here's the next chapter! Things are going to start to pickup I swear. For now, enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

Mike awoke early the morning after their fight. He knew that what he said was wrong, he chose to be with her, and he knew the struggles they would face. Now it was time to make it up to her.

He pulled the eggos out of the toaster and plopped them onto two plates. He then made a smiley face with whipped cream on top of them and placed strawberries on the side. He brought the plate to the set table and straightened the rose that occupied a vase at the center of the table.

He then sighed deeply before turning to Eleven's door. He approached it slowly and gave a knock. "El..." he called softly.

"Go away." He heard a tired yet angered reply.

"Look, El I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said last night and I was wrong to yell at you." Mike explained sincerely.

Silence.

"I love you more than anything, El...I chose to be here with you. What I said last night wasn't true." He continued.

Silence.

"Please...please come out." He pleaded.

He was about to turn away from the door until he heard the doorknob unlock. Eleven opened the door slowly. The sight of her nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her curls were messier than usual.

Before he could say anything she walked into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry..." he said softly.

"I'm sorry too..." she sniffled then looked up at his content expression. He placed a curl behind her ear and gave her a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

The kiss abruptly broke when she noticed the eggos on the table. "You did this?" She smiled.

"Of course." He chuckled. "It's my way of saying sorry." He said as he pulled out her chair for her.

She smiled and sat down. "Apology of course accepted."

He smiled at sat across from her. They then both started picking at their eggo extravaganza.

"We still need to talk about yesterday..." Mike informed softly.

She nodded. "I should have left it alone." She replied.

He nodded slowly. "I know how good of a person you are El...but we can't risk it. Hopper sacrificed a lot so you could be free, I don't need to remind you of that." Mike explained gently.

"You did too..." she replied as she looked at him intently.

He reached over and held her hand. "Please just walk away next time..." Mike urged.

She nodded. "I promise."

He gave a small smile.

Once breakfast was finished, Mike took her their plates and began washing them. Meanwhile, Eleven began wiping the table down with a sponge.

Mike watched her in adoration and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy around her. He knew it had to be love. He knew they were young and to say they were "in love" would sound idiotic to most. He couldn't help it though, he felt what he felt and couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Mike smirked as she approached him and quickly flicked water at her. She gaped in shock and then threw her dirty sponge at him. "Hey!" He shouted playfully.

He ran at her and she quickly started running the other direction. He chased her until he successfully scooped her up in his arms and plopped her down onto the couch. He then jumped onto her and hovered over her laughing form.

When their laughs seized they smiled at one another. Mike lowered himself and placed his lips on her's. The kiss started innocently and then quickly grew into passionate.

She wrapped her fingers in his curly hair as he pressed his body to her's. His lips began to move from her's to her neck and began trailing down. "Mike..." she breathed heavily.

He stopped and hovered over her. "Not yet." She said softly.

He nodded and gave her another kiss. He then layed beside her on the couch and snuggled her close. "You know..." Eleven pondered.

"What?" He smiled.

"We should get jobs." She informed.

He raised his brows. "Hopper set us up with enough money so that we don't need jobs." Mike informed.

"It's going to start to look weird if we only go out for groceries." Eleven countered.

He sighed deeply. "We're only sixteen years old..."

"So we are old enough to get one?" Eleven nodded.

"Yes, but...how about we wait a little while longer. It's only been a month." He explained.

She nodded in agreement. "Hopefully we won't be here for several more months. I'm sure Hopper is getting close." She explained cheerfully.

Mike admired her optimism but knew the truth. He knew it would take more than "a couple months" to take down an corrupt undercover agency.

Back in Hawkins, Hopper was beginning to realize he couldn't do it alone. No matter how much he wanted to.

"It's a little creepy that you asked me to meet you in the middle of the woods, Hop." Joyce informed. She walked alongside Hopper with her hands dug into her pockets.

"I have to tell you something...I'm not sure if I want to get you involved though. It's dangerous." Hopper explained.

"You know where Eleven and Mike are." Joyce interjected.

He raised his brows and looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not stupid Hop, I know you wouldn't lose her so easily. She's your daughter." Joyce explained with a smile.

He looked back down to his feet as he walked.

"And Mike is with her to protect her I'm guessing. That one I am surprised about." Joyce gave a soft laugh.

"I had no choice...they found her. Hawkins wasn't safe for her anymore." Hopper scratched the back of his neck anxiously.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Joyce asked gently.

"If I went she could never come back here. This place is her home. I have to get rid of them permanently." Hopper explained.

Joyce nodded. "I'm in..."

He furrowed his brows at her. "Really?"

"She saved my son...I want to help her. You and Mike also helped Will and I. I owe you." Joyce said sternly.

"We did that because we love Will. We love you too. You don't owe us anything, but your help is appreciated. I tried doing it alone but I have nothing..." he sighed.

Joyce nodded. "Jonathan mentioned someone that they met two years back. He was the one that helped them shut the lab down. We could use his help." She informed.

Hopper nodded slowly. "Alright, let's find him." He smirked. Joyce smiled.

Back at Mike's house The Party still occupied his basement. "Alright so we have searched the woods about a hundred times. They aren't there I'm certain." Lucas said sternly.

Lucas, Will, Max, and Dustin sat around a table with a map in the middle along with Mike's super com.

"We have checked every place in town also." Dustin added.

"They obviously ran away from something. I don't believe the bullshit Hopper was saying about El being angry. She wouldn't ditch us like that." Max explained.

"What is she running from then?" Will asked the group.

They all pondered silently. "The Mind Flayer?" Lucas asked aloud.

"No, she closed it. I'm sure of it." Will replied softly. They all nodded.

"It has to be the bad men then." Dustin raised his hands dramatically.

"They were closed down." Lucas shot back.

"Were they though?" Dustin raised a brow.

"Alright let's say it is them. Where would her and Mike choose to go?" Max asked.

They all shrugged.

"Why don't we ask?" Will shrugged.

They all turned to him confused. "What?" Lucas furrowed his brows.

Will grabbed the supercom. "Maybe she is powerful enough to hear us through something." He suggested.

"That's...actually not a bad idea." Dustin replied.

They all nodded in agreement. Will switched on the supercom and began speaking into it. "El...El are you there?" He spoke into it.

Eleven sat between Mike's legs as they leaned against the armrest of the couch. He had his fingers in her hair forming a braid. "I didn't know you could braid." Eleven smirked.

"I do have talent you know." Mike scoffed. Eleven laughed in reply.

There laughter was short lived when Eleven quickly sat up in alarm. "What's wrong?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Eleven! It's us, please answer." Dustin yelled through the com.

"It's Will...and Dustin." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Are they okay?" Mike asked quickly in alarm.

"I don't know, they are just calling me." Eleven replied.

She quickly hopped out of his lap and sat on the floor. She then switched on the television to a blank channel. "Hand me your flannel." She demanded.

Mike didn't argue. He handed her his flannel and made sure the curtains were closed.

She then wrapped the flannel around her eyes and focused. Mike sat beside her quietly and watched.

She found herself in the void. The place had almost felt foreign to her. She hadn't been there in several months. When she was reunited with Mike she never really had a reason to go back.

She walked deeper into the void and listened.

"Eleven, it's Lucas. We really miss you guys. We need to talk to you." His voice rang through the void.

She quickly turned her head and saw the boys and Max sitting around a table. She smiled seeing that they were okay.

Before she could say anything Mike's urgent voice rang through the darkness. "Don't talk to them." He said sternly.

She looked to her friends one more before ripping herself out of the void. She took off the flannel and looked to Mike. "They are okay." She informed.

He sighed deeply in relief. "Thank you for not talking to them. I know that was probably hard." He said as he grasped her hand.

She nodded slowly. "It's to keep them safe."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "We will see them again." He said before standing.

"I really hope so..." she frowned.


	4. Trapped

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this long one makes up for it. Anyway, do any of you know how to put a divider in the story? Please tell me if you know haha. Well, enjoy this juicy chapter. -An Unknown Stranger.**

Of the several warnings Hopper gave to Mike, there was one he almost dreaded above all the rest. Eleven's pain.

Screams ripped through the apartment causing Mike to sit up from his bed quickly. Without, another moment of hesitation he jumped out of his bed and ran to Eleven's room. It was pitch black in the apartment thus he stubbed his toe a few times on furniture. Nevertheless, he ignored his pain and continued on to help Eleven with her's.

He quickly opened El's door and continued to her side. He found her gripping her sheets tightly, sweat beading down her forehead, and a look of discomfort etched her on face. Her nightmares were not just nightmares. They were memories. Vivid ones.

He hopped onto her bed and layed beside her. He then gently held her hand with one hand and pulled her hair back with the other. "El, El wake up..." he urged gently.

She continued to whimper so he tried again. "El, wake up, it's just a dream." He urged a little louder.

She suddenly gasped awake breathing heavily. Mike moved back to avoid being hit in the face with her head. "Hey, it's okay." He said softly.

Tears began to form in her eyes. It broke his heart. "Come on, lay down..." he said gently as he patted her pillow with his hand.

She layed her head back down on the pillow and felt herself be pulled into Mike's arms.

She dug her face into his chest and cried softly. "It's okay...you're safe. I promise." He kissed her head and held her tight.

Hopper had partially told him what to do when Eleven had her episodes. One thing he made clear was to not force her to talk. She would tell Mike what bothered her in her own time. Mike understood and respected her privacy.

When morning came, Eleven awoke to the soft rise and fall of Mike's chest. She noticed that he still had his arms firmly around her and smiled. She felt as though she didn't deserve Mike. She was a murderer and a weapon, he was kind and gently. Although, in Mike's eyes she was perfect and he was the damaged one.

After deciding that she wanted to cherish the moment, she fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, in Hawkins, the boys sat in math anxiously. "I can't believe we are doing school when our friends are missing." Lucas whispered harshly.

"If we don't go to school our parents will notice. Then we will never be let out of the house." Dustin argued.

Lucas sighed. "It's been three months. Where the hell could they be" he sighed.

"Mr. Sinclair you seem talkative. Tell me what x equals." Mrs. Johnson demanded.

He looked to the board with confusion written all over his face. "I don't know..." he frowned.

Max raised her hand confidently. "Maxine." Mrs. Johnson called.

"It's three." Max smiled.

"Correct." Mrs. Johnson smiled. She looked back to Lucas and scowled. "Pay attention."

"Yes ma'am." Lucas nodded.

"We'll talk later." Dustin whispered.

"No duh." Lucas whispered back harshly.

"Mr. Sinclair!"

Back in the Wheeler home, things had been tough since Mike disappeared. Nancy was almost never allowed to leave, and her parents fought more than ever.

A part of Nancy was furious but she couldn't help but feel as though something deeper was happening. Mike had no reason to run away unless Eleven had to. It was the only explanation.

Jonathan sat on the corner of her bed. "So you think Mike ran away with Eleven? The Chief said that she ran away alone." Jonathan explained.

"That's definitely bullshit. He wouldn't send Eleven away alone. He obviously chose my brother." Nancy argued.

"Why wouldn't Hopper just go with her instead of Mike?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know...something must of happened." Nancy sighed.

"So what do we do?" Jonathan raised a brow.

"I don't know...I don't have anything." She frowned and looked down at the sheets along with Jonathan.

"My mom asked me about that guy we met two years ago. Murray Bauman." Jonathan informed.

Nancy furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Jonathan shrugged. "She told me not to worry about it."

"Then you should probably worry about it. He helped us shut down the lab, I'm assuming they want to talk to him for that reason." Nancy explained.

Jonathan scratched the back of his head. "What do we do about it? Her and Hopper already left early this morning." He informed.

Nancy sighed. "I guess we can't do much, I mean you have to watch Will so..."

"You can go with Steve..." Jonathan suggested.

Nancy raised her brows. "Your joking. He would do much better babysitting Will." Nancy laughed.

"He's not going near my brother." Jonathan laughed. "Just let him go with you. For protection and company." He shrugged.

Nancy ran a hand through her hair. "Fine...I'll ask him." She then fell back onto her bed dramatically.

Later that day, Hopper and Joyce rolled up to a sketchy looking building. "Are you sure this is it?" Hopper raised a brow.

"3833 Walker Drive..." Joyce confirmed.

Hopper sighed and opened the door to his truck. They then approached the door and gave a firm knock.

The peep hole slid open revealing Murray's suspicious eyes. "Look who finally came knocking." Came Murray's amused voice.

Hopper rolled his eyes. "Will you let us in?" He asked with annoyance.

The peep hole closed and several locks began to unclick. The door then opened and he motioned them in quickly. "What brings you to my home?" Murray asked unenthusiastically.

Hopper looked to Joyce unsure how best to explain the situation.

"Have you come to give me more info on that little Russian girl? Or maybe the covered up mess that happened at that school?" He asked with excitement.

"No." Hopper scowled.

Murray frowned.

"We came to talk to you about the lab." Joyce informed.

"The one I shut down." Murray said proudly.

"Yeah, you didn't." Hopper said as he sat on a nearby couch.

Murray froze with a face full of confusion.

"I'm a little lost." He informed.

"You didn't shut them down completely. Doctor Brenner is still alive which means the lab is too. They are still out there." Hopper explained sternly.

"Brenner died two years ago." Murray chuckled.

"No, he didn't. I saw him three months ago." Hopper scowled.

Murray ran a hand through his hair. "That's the big boss. He has been at the center of all my conspiracies about human experiments since the beginning." Murray explained.

"Those are conspiracies." Hopper informer.

Murray's eyes widened. "Elaborate please."

"Sure, if you agree to help us shut them down." Hopper nodded.

Murray pondered before standing and holding his hand out to Hopper. "Deal." He said before shaking it.

Hopper nodded. "I only know of one...her name is Eleven and she isn't Russian." He started.

Back in Chicago, Mike plopped a file onto the table, in front of Eleven. Thinking it was something interesting, she opened the file and frowned seeing that it was a school packet.

She raised a brow. "You're joking."

"Hop said that we need to stay educated. I agree with him." Mike shrugged and sat across from her.

Eleven sighed and passed Mike his work sheets. "This is so stupid." She frowned.

"Three months ago, Hop told me that you didn't know what rambunctious meant." Mike raised a brow.

"Well I know that means hyper now." Eleven rolled her eyes.

"Which is what you are throughout most of the day. Now chill and do your work." Mike pointed.

She sighed before looking down at her school work.

Only a couple minutes passed before Eleven was talking again. For someone that never used to talk she had come a long way.

"Do you miss Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max?" Eleven asked curiously.

Mike smirked. "Of course I do." He shook his head in disbelief. -"why do you ask?" He looked up at her.

She shrugged. "Well, they probably miss us and they probably aren't buying your "run away" story." She informed.

"Why wouldn't they?" He furrowed his brows.

"You "ran away" the same time I did. They probably know you're with me." She informed.

"Maybe, but even if that's true we did run away." Mike shrugged.

"So they are probably pretty pissed at us then." Eleven added.

Mike sat back in his seat. "You are distracting me." He shook his head and turned back to his papers.

Back in Hawkins, the party gathered at Will's house. "Why are we still looking for them? They left us Dustin." Lucas argued.

"Because maybe they were in danger-"

"The gate and lab were shut down. There was no danger." Lucas scowled.

"You don't know that for sure." Dustin retaliated.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should face the facts that Mike only cared for Eleven. He left with her to have her alone." Lucas explained.

"You make him sound like a total creep! We have known him for years Lucas!" Dustin shot back angrily.

"Guys!" Max interjected.

"Who's side are you on?" Lucas asked Max.

"Neither. You are both stupid. We aren't going to stop looking for them and if they did leave for the reason you think Lucas then when we find them we can ask." Max explained sternly.

They all nodded then looked to Will. "Do you have something to say?" Lucas raised a brow.

"No, not really. I agree with Max." Will shrugged.

"Alright, well we should go back to Hopper-"

"He won't tell the truth." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No, that's why we spy on him." Dustin smiled.

"You're an actual psycho you know that." Max informed.

He shrugged.

"Alright, lets do it." Lucas sighed.

"Planning something are we?" Jonathan peeked into the room.

They all jumped in shock. "When the hell did you get here?" Dustin gaped.

"I live here..And I just spoke to you less than thirty minuets ago." Jonathan informed slowly. "Who do you think has been babysitting you guys?" He raised a brow.

"Steve-"

"We don't need a babysitter. We are teenagers." Lucas informed.

"Only two years ago you guys snuck off to help close a inter-dimensional portal." Jonathan argued.

"He has a point." Will shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with Nancy?" Dustin asked.

"She left with Steve." He replied.

"I knew she loved him..." Lucas shook his head disappointedly.

"I was rooting for you man." Dustin sighed.

Jonathan shook his head. "She left with him to meet someone. It's not like that." He said firmly.

They all nodded slowly.

"I was going to corner Hopper and my mom alone about knowing Eleven and Mike's where-abouts." He added.

"You think Mike left with Eleven too?" Max asked curiously.

"It's pretty obvious that he did. Anyway, Nancy and I think Hopper and my mom know something." He explained as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why would mom know anything?" Will asked

"She asked me about the guy that helped Nancy and I shut the lab down." He replied.

They all nodded.

"We will corner them with you." Dustin agreed.

"Probably won't work but it's worth a shot." Lucas added.

"Wow you went from negative to positive in one sentence. You are really improving buddy." Dustin patted Lucas' shoulder.

Back at Murray's, Hopper had told him all the information he saw fit to tell.

Murray sat back and processed the information.

"So?" Hopper urged.

"It's going to take a long time." Murray informed.

"How long?" Joyce asked.

"As long as it takes for me to expose them again." Murray informed before standing.

Hopper stood. "That's it, more waiting?" He asked with an upset tone. "I have two kids alone in the world out there." He added sternly.

"You came to me Chief. I have to gather information that the people can believe." Murray argued.

Hopper ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Two years, tops." Murray smiled.

"Two years?! Why the hell?" Hopper asked angrily.

"They don't technically exist anymore and the man leading it is "dead" according to everyone." Murray explained. "I need hard proof of their existence and it doesn't take overnight." He ended.

Hopper kicked a chair angrily. Joyce quickly leapt into action and pulled Hopper toward the door.

"We look forward to hearing from you. Thank you, Murray." Joyce said before pushing him out the door.

Murray waved them goodbye.

Back in the truck, Hopper pressed his head to the steering wheel. "Two...fucking...years." He mumbled.

"It won't be that long. He was probably over-exaggerating." Joyce said softly.

"They can't go like this for two more years Joyce. Eleven has problems that Mike can't always handle." Hopper's voice cracked.

"Hopper, you chose Mike because she has a connection with him. Don't underestimate him." Joyce replied sternly.

He covered his face with his palm. She gentle rubbed his back and then pulled him into a hug. "It will be okay...let's go home." She sighed.

Going back home did not give them much of a break. Right as they opened the door they were met with stern faces.

"Where's our friends." Lucas crossed his arms and stared sternly at them along with everyone else.

Hopper and Joyce froze.


	5. Obstacles

**I am so sorry for taking so long again guys, my phone broke lol. Anyways,** **I'm back and plan on updating more. To make up for my absence, here is a fluff filled chapter. (Also thanks for answering my question it helped a lot.) -An Unknown Stranger.**

Hopper and Joyce were indeed cornered. "What the hell are you all talking about?" Hopper raised a brow.

"You guys know where El and Mike are." Jonathan accused.

Hopper furrowed his brows. "No, we don't. Thanks for the reminder." He said as he tried to step past them.

They blocked his path quickly. "You sure as hell know. Don't lie to us anymore." Dustin said sternly.

"We have asked for months now and we are tired of being pushed the the side so much." Lucas added.

Hopper sighed. "I wish I did know where they are but I don't. If I knew then the people in the lab would be after me." Hopper explained.

"So it was them." Lucas gaped.

Hopper realized he slipped up. "No, I'm saying they are probably still out there. If they know where El is they will take her. Do you guys want that?" He raised a brow.

"Of course not. We just want to know if our friends are safe and where they went." Max stated.

Hopper stepped forward and kept a low voice. "If you want to keep them safe you will stop asking questions. Understand?"

They all looked to one another before turning to him. "Just tell us if they are safe..." Dustin begged softy.

He replied by giving them a firm nod. They all relaxed.

"Now, please stop treating me like I'm the bad guy. I'm not." Hopper sighed.

"Neither am I." Joyce raised her hands in surrender.

"Now let's all get back to our somewhat normal lives. Just trust that everything will work out." Hopper encouraged them.

They were all hesitant giving all of their trust to Hopper. He did after all lie about having Eleven for a whole year. At the end of the day they knew they had no choice but to trust him. There was nothing they could do about it at the moment.

"Oh yeah, you guys should probably know that Nancy left with Steve to see Murray." Jonathan informed Joyce and Hopper.

"What?" Hopper raised his brows.

"We knew you guys were there. They were going to meet you there." He explained.

Hopper ran a hand down his face. "Whatever, it's better them than someone else." He sighed.

Steve and Nancy arrived at Murray's and knocked firmly. He opened the slit of the door and smiled when he saw Nancy.

He then opened the door for them and they quickly stepped inside. "Wow you move on quick." He said as he looked to Steve.

Steve furrowed his brows, confused.

"We aren't together, I'm still with Jonathan." Nancy informed awkwardly.

Steve looked down to his feet. Murray nodded slowly and reached a hand out to Steve.

"The names Murray." He greeted.

Steve shook his hand. "Steve." He replied.

Murray gaped. "The Steve?" He asked Nancy.

She rolled his eyes. "We need to know something Murray." She said as she stepped deeper into his home.

"Yeah so did those other two that came. I'm assuming you know them." He asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

She nodded. "We do and we want to know what they said." She added.

He shrugged. "They just want me to shut down a non-existent lab." He smirked.

"So they still exist?" Nancy asked curiously.

"That's what the Chief thinks." He shrugged.

"So you are helping find evidence of their existence?" Steve asked.

He nodded. "It will take a long time, longer if you two don't leave." He sighed.

"Did he tell you where my brother and Eleven are?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope. I don't really care where they are." He smiled.

Nancy scowled.

Murray leaned forward. "The best option is for you to let me work and shut the lab down again so they will come home on their own. Got it?" He raised a brow.

They nodded.

He motioned for them to leave and so they did without another word. "We drove all that way for nothing." Steve sighed.

"Not completely. It's confirmation that he is working to shut the lab down again." Nancy informed. He nodded slowly.

Nancy and Steve returned home with more information there than at Murray's. They could agree that they were relieved that Mike and Eleven were okay.

As days and weeks continued to pass, things did not get any easier. Obstacles constantly came and went that Mike and Eleven and everyone else would have to face.

Mike's eyes snapped awake when he heard the distinct sound of coughing and gagging. He jumped out of bed and made his way toward the sound. He noticed that the bathroom light was on and the sounds he heard omitted from there.

He knocked with concern in his eyes. "El, everything okay in there?" He asked with a voice full of worry.

Eleven sat on the floor and leaned against the toilet weakly. "I think...I'm sick." She sniffled.

He frowned. "Can I come in?" He asked softly.

He heard a flush in reply. Eleven stood shakily and walked toward the door. He heard a click and was met with her pale form.

He held her hand and led her to her bed. He then tucked her in and frowned seeing her shivering form. "I'll be right back..." he informed gently.

She nodded softly.

He left and returned a few moments later with a bowl, a warm cloth, and a thermometer. He placed the cloth on her forehead and gently placed the thermometer in her mouth.

She watched his intent and concerned expression with an ease in her heart. Hopper was right, but of course she always knew he was. Mike could take care of her.

He pulled out the thermometer and scowled. "One-hundred and two." He sighed.

"Sick?" She asked softly.

He nodded gently. He placed the bowl on her nightstand. "Must be the flu..." he added.

"I never...leave the house." She furrowed her brows.

He shrugged. "You do occasionally, all it takes is touching something someone else who was sick has or breathing really." He shrugged.

She placed a hand on her face. "Or putting your hands on your nose and mouth." He said as he gently took her hand off her face.

"When will it leave?" She asked.

"In a couple days...it depends." He explained.

Eleven had rarely gotten sick, even when she did it was only a cold. She was trapped in a lab all her life which kept her from getting such things. Outside the lab was a whole new story. When she did get sick she was sick. When she had a cold it was enough to keep her in bed. He didn't know what the flu would do to her, she had never had it.

He rubbed her back gently. "My head hurts..." she whined.

He nodded. "The flu is pretty bad. If you have to throw up again just use this bowl." He said as he stood. "-I'm going to go get you some medicine." He informed.

She frowned. "No, it's too late. Not safe." She argued.

He looked to the clock in her room. "It's okay two in the morning." He smirked. "-I promise I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you..." she called.

"I love you too." He said before stepping out.

He walked to the nearest gas station and stepped inside the convenience store. He scanned the shelves before coming across some tamiflu. He then proceeded to the checkout.

"Isn't it a little late for you kid?" The clerk raised a brow. He looked to Mike's attire and noticed he was still in his pjs with some slippers on.

"Never to late to help my girl." He sighed.

The clerk rolled his eyes before handing him the receipt and bag.

When he returned he found Eleven throwing up once again but in the bowl. She placed it back onto the nightstand and layed back onto her pillow tiredly.

She watched as he popped a pill out of the container. He then brought it over to her with a water. "Take this." He said gently.

She did as he said and then rested her head back onto the pillow.

He placed the damp cloth back on her forehead and then started slipping into the covers. "No, I'm sick...you'll get sick..." she said tiredly.

"I'll be okay...I'm not leaving you." He said stubbornly.

"If you get sick-"

"I won't, I'm tough." He joked.

"I'm the one with the superpowers." She mumbled.

"Touché." He smiled.

And so the cycle continued for three days until Eleven's illness was gone, only for it to return with Mike.

This time she rubbed his back as he puked into the toilet. "I told you..." she mumbled.

"Not the time..." he said before continuing to puke.


	6. Surprises

**Wow I actually updated fast. So this chapter is about Mike's birthday, I know it was Millie's bday but I made it Mike's in the story, kind of a weird coincidence. Also just to answer a quick question, "touché" is something you say when someone makes a clever point, I'm not sure if that word is just used in America or not, I have no clue. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter and cliffy ;) -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Eleven sat at the edge of Mike's bed and rocked back and forth in excitement. In her hands she held a small wrapped gift.

Mike's eyes fluttered open tiredly. He nearly jumped in shock seeing Eleven at the edge of his bed.

He sat up with confusion in his eyes. "El...what's up?" He rubbed his eyes.

"It's your birthday!" She exclaimed.

It took him a minuet to process what she said. His birthday? He almost forgot he had one of those.

"It's my birthday?" He questioned aloud.

She laughed. "Yes, you have one every year." He informed.

He smirked at her comment. "What do you have there?" He smiled.

She handed it to him proudly. "Open it."

He took it from her and opened it. He furrowed his brows curiously as held a leather book in his hands. He then flipped it open and felt his throat start to tighten. Inside were several pages of pictures involving the two of them and their friends.

He didn't know how she managed to obstain them but figured she must of tucked them in her backpack before she left.

"Do you like it?" She raised a brow.

He wiped a stray tear quickly. "I love it." He smiled.

She smiled and stood. "I'm making you breakfast." She announced.

Before she could walk out he grasped her hand and stood. He pulled her forehead and gave her a firm kiss on the lips. They smiled ear to ear. "I love you." He said sternly.

"I love you too." She smiled and gave him another quick kiss before leaving the room.

Seventeen years old, it only seemed like yesterday he was leaving the cabin, a frightened sixteen year old. Time wasn't going as slow as he thought it would.

He looked to his dresser and saw an outfit already layed out for him. He approached it and rolled his eyes, amused. It was Eleven's favorite outfit, she always loved it when he wore his navy blue button up shirt and jeans. To please her he put on the outfit, gelled down his loose curls and sprayed some cologne.

He stepped out of his room and met Eleven at the dining table happily. She placed his plate down and smiled brightly at him. "You look so handsome!" She exclaimed.

He blushed and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He admired also.

Eleven wore Mike's favorite of her attire. High waisted jeans and a tucked in white blouse. Her hair did not grow fast, it only reached down to her shoulders, thick with curls.

She blushed and looked down at her plate. "I have some good stuff planned today." She smirked.

"Should I be worried?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "The only rule today is that you can't go against my plans." See you soon stated firmly.

"Isn't it my birthday?" He laughed.

"The birthday person doesn't plan their

own birthday, everyone knows that." She shook her head.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

She smiled. "So we are definitely getting out of here for the day." She stated.

He was about to object until she shot him a stern glare.

"Fine..." he sighed.

"Relax, the park is safe." She clarified.

He relaxed. "Just the park?" He raised a brow.

"If that's what you want." She smiled.

"I just want to make sure-"

"I'm safe, I know." She grasped his hand. "Today is about you not me." She said sternly.

He smiled.

* * *

Back at the Wheeler's, Nancy held her mothers hand as she sobbed. Nancy felt her throat tighten and tears slide down her cheeks.

"I...miss him too mom." Her voice cracked.

"I just want my boy..." she continued to cry.

Nancy had rarely seen her mother cry, she was usually always irritated, angry, or seemingly emotionless.

"I'm sure Mike's out there, mom. He's not some wimpy kid anymore." Nancy assured.

"He's still only...seventeen." She cried.

Nancy looked to her father who sat on his lazy boy watching the television. "Dad." Nancy called.

"He's out there, Karen. Don't worry." Ted assured as he kept his eyes on the tv.

Karen ignored him and continued crying. "How has no one found him?" She sniffled.

"Maybe he left the state? Hopper can't go outside the state." Nancy suggested.

Karen shook her head. "I don't know why he left." She took a tissue from Nancy and began wiping her tears.

"I don't know why either." Nancy lied.

"What if what happened to that Byers kid is happing to him?" Karen suggested.

"I don't know, mom. I just know that he's out there and we will see him again." Nancy encouraged.

Karen nodded slowly. "Wherever he is...I hope he's having a good birthday." She sniffled.

* * *

Mike and Eleven layed on a blanket at the park and looked up at the sky. "I feel like I never see the sky anymore...except out a window." Mike sighed.

Eleven looked to Mike and listened. "It's beautiful." He smiled.

"Do...you regret coming here with me?" Eleven asked softly.

He wanted to burst into laughter. "I'm a whole lot happier here than my old place." He explained.

Eleven knew what Mike's old home life entailed. Silence and judgement. When his parents weren't talking to him it was like he was non-existent. But when they did, they judged him on everything or pretended to care.

Eleven held his hand tightly. "I bet they miss you..." She responded.

He shrugged. "Nancy probably does. I don't know about my mom exactly, and I know my dad doesn't." He explained.

"They love you, Mike. It's impossible not to love you." Eleven stated.

He looked to her and smiled. "Let's see if you still love me after I kick your butt in a race." He said before leaping up and running.

She got up and began running after him. "You cheated!" She yelled.

* * *

Back in Hawkins, Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Max, sat in Mike's basement. "Happy birthday, buddy." Dustin frowned as he held Mike's D&D figurine.

"I got him some new edition comic books for his birthday. Do you think he's too old for those?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe...I think you should give them to me then." Dustin informed.

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Apparently, his parents bought him a Cadillac." Will informed.

Their eyes widened. "Your shitting me?" Dustin gaped.

Will shook his head. "Karen told my mom. She was trying to figure out whether to sell it or not." Will shrugged.

"Damn, Mike better get his ass home." Dustin shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure they will soon..." Max sighed.

They all nodded slowly.

* * *

Mike and Eleven stayed at the park through the entire day. They looked up to the stars and admired them together.

"I have one more gift for you, Mike." Eleven said as she sat up.

He furrowed his brows curiously and sat up. "Do you want to see your friends or family?" She asked.

"What-"

"Just choose." She said firmly.

"My friends I guess." He shrugged.

She held both his hands and sat close to him. "Alright, close your eyes." She instructed.

"Why-"

"Just close them." She sighed.

Seeing no one was around she closed her eyes and focused. No electronic wave to help guide her or blindfold to block the light. It had to just be her.

Mike found himself beside Eleven in a dark room. A void.

"What the hell..." he whispered as he observed.

He looked to Eleven. "Is this where you go? How did you-"

"Just look." She pointed to a place in front of him.

He continued walking with Eleven until voices and figured came closer. When he realized who they were he felt his eyes tear up.

Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Max sat around Mike's table in his basement. "It's my friends." He smiled.

Eleven nodded. He held firmly to Eleven's hand and stepped closer. "If Mike doesn't get the Cadillac I call it." Dustin raised his hand.

"You can't even drive." Max informed.

"Last time I checked, neither can you zoomer. You drove us into a sign." Dustin argued.

"I still got us there!" Max shot back.

Mike smiled as he watched his friends. Then realization hit and his eyes widened. "Wait, I got a Cadillac." He gaped.

Eleven laughed.

"Well, happy birthday, Mike." Lucas sighed as he stood from his seat.

The scene before Mike vanished and turned back into the park. He looked to Eleven and held her in a tight embrace. "Thank you, El..." he whispered.

"Happy birthday, Mike." She smiled.

He smiled at her and wiped the blood off her nose. "You are amazing." He stated. -"but please, no powers outside the house again." He pleaded.

She nodded in understanding. He stood and pulled her up. "Let's head back home." He said as they began walking.

When they reached the door of their apartment, Mike stopped her quickly. "I heard something." He whispered.

They listened and heard an evident ruckus in their apartment.

Mike quickly opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met those of a strangers.


	7. Nightmares

**Wow, I'm on a roll. Here's another update, school started again for** **me so I'm not sure when the next update will be, hopefully soon. Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

When the door opened, Mike's immediate reaction was the place his arm in front of Eleven.

The stranger in their home stopped rifling through the side table too look at them. Mike gave Eleven a stern look that said "no powers." She gave an understanding nod.

They stepped inside and Eleven closed the door behind her. The stranger pulled out a pocket knife and began walking forward.

Mike held out his hands. "We don't want any trouble. If you leave now we won't call the cops." He said firmly.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." The man said sarcastically.

"If you leave no one gets hurt, just go." Mike demanded.

The stranger nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll leave you and your bitch alone." He said as he began walking toward the door.

Eleven mentally sighed when she realized what would happen next.

Mike immediately brought his fist to the man's jaw. The intruder stumbled back a few steps before looking to Mike with a newfound rage.

"You asked for it, kid." He said before running at Mike.

Mike dodge his knife and then brought a swift kick to the mans back. The man quickly turned around a gave a quick swing at Mike causing the knife to slice his cheek.

Mike stumbled back and before he could refocus he felt an uppercut to his jaw. He fell to the floor and felt the room momentarily spin.

Seeing that the intruder was turned to Mike, Eleven brought a glass plate down on his head. He quickly dropped his knife and grabbed his head as he stumbled forward.

Mike stood again and punched the stranger clear in the face, causing his nose to drip with blood. The man chuckled as he held out his fists.

"Did I disturb you and your little bitch? You angry kid?!" He yelled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mike yelled before swinging again.

This time the man ducked and brought a tight fist to Mike's face. Mike stumbled to the floor and was quickly overpowered by the man. The stranger hovered over Mike and began punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Mike!" Eleven screamed. She felt utterly powerless. If she exposed herself then they would meet a fate worse then death and she knew she would have no chance against the man without them.

The intruder grabbed Mike's neck and looked at his pleading eyes coldly. "When I'm done with you...she's next." He whispered.

Mike quickly felt the knife brush against his fingers as he reached for anything. He wrapped his fingers around the blade and brought it the man's side without another thought.

The strangers eyes widened when he felt the blade pierce his side. He stumbled off of Mike, pulled the knife out, and gripped his side in excruciating pain.

Mike gasped for air and fought for consciousness. Eleven quickly ran to Mike and helped him sit up. She then held him tightly to her chest.

"H-help..." the man choked.

Mike pulled away from Eleven and moved the man. "Who...are you?" He asked again.

The intruder struggled to breath. "J-Just a guy...who chose to rob...the wrong house." He struggled.

Eleven looked to Mike with a panic in her eyes. "Mike..." she pleaded.

Mike looked to the man before remembering what Hopper had said. "Keep her safe." Those were his words. If he let the man live then he would have to call the police, the police would ask them questions. Question such as, "Who are you?" , "What are your ages?" , And "where are your parents?"

Those were questions Mike could not answer. They couldn't be found out. If they did then Eleven would surely be taken by the lab again.

Mike gently shook his head before turning back to the man and pulling his hand away from his wound.

"Please, go get a towel." Mike said emotionlessly.

Eleven nearly vomited at the sight. Mike wasn't a killer, it was her fault he was one now. Nevertheless, the got up and went to get a towel.

Mike closed the man's eyes, and wrapped a towel around his waist where the wound was. He found it sad that he was relieved the floor was tile, if it was carpet the death would be harder to cover up.

"What are we going to do?" Eleven choked on tears.

"I'm thinking..." Mike replied softly.

He stood and came back with a bed sheet. He then pulled the man onto the sheet and wrapped him up in it.

Once the man was wrapped up he approached Eleven and held her hands. "I'm going to take him somewhere, you need to stay here-"

"No, Mike-"

"El...trust me." He looked her in the eyes sternly.

She wiped her tears with her arm and nodded.

She wanted to help him, he was still fighting consciousness. His face was still badly beaten and cut not to mention the shock she knew he was in. He just killed a man.

She knew she could not argue with him though. She needed to trust him, he was the protector.

He opened the door, checked if it was clear, and then quickly carried the body the away.

Eleven closed the door and slid to floor. She didn't know if her Mike was coming back and even if he did she didn't know if the old Mike would also.

While he was gone, she mopped up the blood and placed the pocketknife in the sink. She then sat on the couch and anxiously waited for his return.

Two hours passed before a knock was heard. She quickly ran to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing it was Mike she threw open the door, pulled him inside, and held him tightly.

She sobbed in his shoulder and he did the same in her's. "I'm...so sorry El." He sobbed.

She gripped his face and looked him in his sad eyes. "Don't ever be sorry, you saved us..." she said firmly as tears slid down her cheek.

He nodded and wiped his tears. "We will be okay...he's gone." He sniffled.

Eleven nodded shakily and held him in another tight embrace. "I love you so much..." she sniffled.

"I love you more..." he sighed in content.

Eleven knew all to well the effects of killing someone. The only sad truth was that she was so brainwashed that it had barely ever effected her.

Mike was different. He was innocent and good. If she never came into his life he wouldn't of taken any life. That would be her truth to bare.

He looked down at the blood on his hands as Eleven cleaned the blood off of his face with a wet cloth. He winced at the sting but felt as though he deserved the pain. "This one is deep." She said as she ran a finger beside the deep cut the knife had caused. It ran from his left cheekbone down to his chin.

Eleven frowned at the realization that it would scar his once perfectly freckled face.

She placed a bandage over it and continued onto his other cuts. Once the cuts were covered she placed a bag of ice against his bruised cheek. "Let's go to bed..." she said softly.

He nodded slowly.

When it came time to sleep, she didn't want to leave him alone. He felt comforted by her tight grip around his waist. He felt her breaths against his neck and felt a little more content. It was a reminder of why he did it. That somehow made him feel more at peace.

Yet, when he fell into a slumber the nightmares immediately plagued him. He saw himself over the mans corpse with a knife in hand and a vengeance in his eyes. He then brought the knife to the mans body again even though it was clear he was already gone.

Mike woke up in a cold sweat and began panting. Eleven gasped awake and held him tighter against her side. "It's okay, Mike...it was just a dream." She assured.

"It wasn't..." he breathed heavily and shut his eyes tightly.

She placed her hand against his cheek and forced him to turn to her gently. "I'm here...everything is going to be okay...I promise..." she explained gently.

He nodded and pressed his forehead against her's. She then tucked her head in the crook of his neck and fell back asleep.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

What a birthday it turned out to be.

As days continued to pass, the nights always turned out to be the hardest. Eleven was no longer alone in her nightmares, Mike now had to bare that burden also.

They both came to the conclusion that they needed each other at every moment. So they innocently slept in the same bed to ward off each other's nightmares. If one were to occur that is.

The nights that neither of them had one they saw as a blessing and were able to sleep peacefully beside one another.

Months continued to pass and soon enough, Eleven's birthday came around. They decided to stay indoors and celebrate through food, board games, and movies. Mike surprised her with a light blue beaded bracelet as her gift. She was happy and that was all he cared about. They didn't need anything big to be happy, at this point, safety made them happy.

When the year mark passed they were proud of themselves... yet they were also encompassed with confusion. They wondered why Hopper hadn't closed the lab down. They were desperate for answers whether good or bad.

* * *

Back in Hawkins, Hopper's frustration grew more everyday. He had visited Murray several times with nothing new. The lab had made sure to hide themselves good. They were literally untraceable. How can you shut down a lab you can't prove exists?

Joyce tried her best to keep the peace within Hopper and the Wheeler family. She found that it was easier to calm the Wheeler's than Hopper.

He was utterly powerless and he felt useless. He couldn't find Brenner and he couldn't bring his little girl home. Yet, he knew he couldn't give up.

He knew his only hope at the moment was Murray. Murray was firm on two years and so he would have to give him that. He got passed one year and now he would have to bare another, along with Mike and El.


	8. Confession

**I hope you guys like this chapter and that it wasn't too rushed. Things are about to get more intense I promise. Well enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

It had been six months since the incident. Things had been quiet...but they knew that wouldn't last forever.

Mike walked into the apartment carrying bags of groceries. He grunted and placed several bags onto the counter. "Thanks for the help." He teased.

Eleven sat on the couch glued to the screen. She was leaned forward, hands clasped with her thumbs to her lips. He furrowed his brows curiously. "Hello...earth to El..." he waved.

"You need to come here." She said firmly.

He felt his chest tighten when he heard her tone. Something was very wrong. He walked toward the tv and read the headline. "Man found dead in lake near Harlem street."

"Please tell me that's not where-"

"It is. That's him." Mike sat on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck.

Eleven grasped his hand. "It's going to be okay...they won't find anything." She assured.

He sighed deeply. "I hope not..."

She kissed his cheek and he gave a faint smile. He then watched her stand and walk to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Her assurance only gave him a little relief. Science was advancing, all it would take was any sign of his DNA. Or worse, Brenner's attention.

* * *

Brenner hastily walked down the halls of his hidden facility. Two arms guards kept at a steady pace behind him.

He stopped when he reached his commanding guard. "Has she spoken?" He asked in a low voice.

"She's resilient but we managed to find one thing out. She reunited with subject Eleven three years ago." He confirmed.

Brenner smiled. "Good...that's all I need from her at the moment." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir." The guard nodded.

"Tell your men to narrow the search down to Chicago, Illinois. We know subject eight lived there, it's possible Eleven would go there as well." He explained.

"Yes, sir." The guard nodded again.

"Lots of answers today..." he smirked.

The door in front of him opened revealing a limp Kali being dragged by two guards. They carried her back to her cell and tossed her in. Her body hit the floor without a pained reaction. The pain she had endured beforehand already rendered her unconscious.

* * *

Hopper sat across from Joyce at her table. She watched as he pushed his cigarette into the ash tray. His face was solemn and intense. She noticed how unhealthy he looked, she had seen it for a while but everyday it only got more noticeable. He had lost weight considerably, he had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, an ill paleness, and a poorly shaven beard.

"I can't do this anymore Joyce..." he said brokenly.

She reached over and held his hand. "I know...I actually know what your going through Hop. Being separated from your child...it's the worst thing that could ever happen." She explained gently.

"She's...she's the second daughter I've lost..." his voice cracked.

"She's not lost, Hop...I believe she is safe out there somewhere." Joyce assured.

"She continues to not have a father figure in her life, Joyce. I don't even know the kind of woman she is. She's turning eighteen soon for Gods sake." He quickly wiped a tear and sniffled.

"I believe she is an amazing woman, Hop. She is strong, kind, selfless, and beautiful just like her father." Joyce said sternly.

He gave a small teary smile in response to her statement.

He cleared his throat. "I have a plan..." he informed.

She furrowed her brows and listened intently.

He leaned forward. "I get the labs attention. I let them take me-"

"No." Joyce said firmly.

"Joyce, let me finish-"

"No." She said again. "Do you think they will just say hello, let you talk to them, and then say bye?" Joyce asked aggressively.

"I don't see any other options!" Hopper argued.

"You wait. Murray has six more months. Please, just wait Hop." She retaliated.

Hopper leaned back and sighed. "That's easier to say when their not your kids." He scowled.

"Not my kids? Mike practically lived at my house as he grew up because his parents are shit. I love that kid like he is my own son." Joyce explained sternly. "and I took Eleven in also. Your not the only parent figure in her life, Jim. I've been helping her adjust to a normal life since she came back!" Joyce stood and gave him a firm look.

"So don't you dare act like I don't care about them. Go ahead and go to the lab and get yourself killed, that will sure help them." She shook her head before leaving the room.

She rounded a corner and ran into Will and Jonathan. They all heard the front door slam before initiating a conversation.

"Don't be so angry at him...he's hurt and confused. He needs you mom." Will informed softy.

Jonathan nodded.

"He can be so infuriating..." she sighed. Jonathan and Will began to laugh, soon enough Joyce joined in.

"I'll let him cool down and sit in it though." Joyce replied before walking passed them. "And quit eavesdropping!" She added.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Eleven's head rested on Mike's lap as he gently ran his hands through her hair. "I wish you would have let me give you a haircut today. I let you give me one." Mike pouted.

Mike was in desperate need of a haircut and it turned out that Eleven was not a bad stylist. His hair now reached down to his ears with his curls still present when not gelled down. She wanted him to shave but that was too much for him, so she allowed him to keep his short trimmed beard.

"It already takes forever to grow so no thanks." Eleven smirked.

He smiled and continued to watch the movie they were enjoying. "Mike..." she said gently.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"How much do you know about me?" She asked softly.

He pondered her question. He knew many things about her but felt as though there were several things he did not. He never pried.

He shrugged. "Everything you've told me."

She nodded slowly. "If you love someone, shouldn't you tell them everything?" She asked gently.

"I guess so...but I never wanted to ask you anything that I felt you would be uncomfortable with." Mike confessed.

"And I love that about you but I feel like you should know everything...because I love you." She explained.

He smiled and watched her sit up. She then leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His head rested above her shoulder so he could see her face.

"I want to tell you everything..." she said firmly.

He smiled gently. "I'm listening." He assured.

And so she told him everything, starting from the beginning and what she came to know about her own life. She told him about the abuse, the neglect, the control, Brenner, and all that came with her life in the lab those twelve years. She then went on to explained what happened to her mother and who her mother was.

Mike knew Eleven's real name was Jane but respected Eleven's wish to still call her El or Eleven. After all, that was who she truly is. Eleven had revealed long ago what happened when she went to Chicago but never her feelings on the matter. He never spoke of it knowing that she was simply blocking it out.

In the end of her revelation to him, he wanted nothing more that to destroy Brenner. He wanted to get revenge on him for what he did to his El. What he made her do and what he himself did. He was truly a monster.

Mike held Eleven tightly with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for sharing with me, El...I love you so much." He said sincerely.

She wiped a stray tear. "You helped me create a new life for myself, it's only fair I share my old one." She confessed.

He smiled gently. "You don't ever have to keep things from me...I've told you a million times that I will always be there for you. In any way I can." He explained softly.

She smiled and looked up at him. "The same goes for you..."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He then turned back to the tv. "Dang it, we missed the climax." He joked.

She nudged him playfully and snuggled deeper into him. Their need for each other strengthened everyday. Hopper was correct when he said they had a connection.


	9. Love

**Alright, this chapters intense not gonna lie. A shit ton of stuff happens that will lead to craziness in the next chapters. Just a warning that there's some sexual things but not intense at all. So enjoy this chapter if you can haha. -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Time continued to pass with few disturbances.

Mike woke up to an already made breakfast and a candle on top of his pancakes. He smiled and felt Eleven's arms wrap around his shoulders. "Happy birthday!" She kissed his cheek.

He smiled brightly.

"I can't believe your eighteen now..." Eleven sighed as she sat across from him at the table.

He smirked. "You sound like my mother."

She rolled her eyes. "We don't need to worry about being caught here anymore...your an adult." She pointed out.

"That's true but we still need to stay hidden." He replied.

"Kill the fun why don't you." She joked.

He rolled his eyes.. "I told you I don't want any gifts this year. You didn't get me one right?" He raised a brow.

"No...I didn't." She frowned.

He smiled and held her hand. "You are all I need."

She smiled.

* * *

Back in Hawkins, Brenner observed his men as they searched for Eleven. "Nothing has come up of any interest yet." The captain informed.

"Any sudden deaths or missing persons?" Brenner asked.

"They found a man name Robert Johnson in a lake diseased. They haven't caught the killer. That was a few months back but the investigation is still active. Then there's another-"

"What was the cause of death?" Brenner asked.

"Stab wound to the stomach." He informed.

Brenner nodded slowly. "Her old companion Micheal Wheeler has been missing for almost two years now. It's more than likely that they are together presently. Eleven wouldn't use a knife to kill someone, but perhaps Mr. Wheeler would..." He explained.

The captain listened intently and awaited ordered.

"I want every case that resembles Robert Johnson's investigated. We don't know for certain if they killed anyone but it's our only option." Brenner insisted.

Before Brenner could step out of the room the captain stopped him. "Sir, That private investigator, Murray Bauman, reappeared on our radar. He was spotted by one of our own leaving his secluded home." He explained.

Brenner pondered. "I want him gone...discreetly." He ordered.

The captain nodded.

* * *

When Eleven's eighteenth birthday passed along with the mark at two years, Hopper did not hesitate to visit Murray.

He stood outside the door and pounded his fist against it. "Murray, let me in. It's Hop!" He called.

No answer.

"Open the damn door!" He urged.

No answer.

He ran both his hands through his hair before then kicking the door open. He stepped inside and quickly observed.

"Murray?" He wandered deeper in.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Murray leaned back in his seat. It angered Hopper see the man sleep when he agreed to help him shut the lab down.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Hopper asked angrily.

No answer.

He furrowed his brows and approached him. He then spun him around in his seat and stumbled back.

Murray had a bullet hole between his eyes. Hopper looked to the floor and found a single pistol.

"Fuck." He moved his hand to his mouth.

The corpse was old. He didn't know how he missed the rancid smell walking in. Hopper shook his head then kicked a cabinet angrily. "Damnit!" He screamed.

He quickly composed himself and began searching through Murray's things. He found no files linked to the lab or Eleven.

He looked back to Murray. He knew Murray didn't kill himself, it had to of been staged by the lab. It was exactly their style. "I'm sorry Murray." Hopper sighed and then left without another word.

Hopper realized that he now had one remaining option. He would have to grab the labs attention.

Joyce heard a hard knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Hopper's distraught face. "They killed him." He said as he entered quickly.

"Who-"

"Murray." He paced.

Joyce walked over to a chair and sat. "What are we going to do now?" She asked gently.

He stopped pacing and faced her. She shook her head. "No, we are doing that plan." She said sternly.

"We have no other option Joyce!" He yelled.

Joyce rubbed the back of neck and pondered. After several moments she looked up at him and nodded. "You should call them and tell them to come home..." she said gently.

He furrowed his brows. "What? I-"

"Call them and tell them to meet you somewhere." She restated. "You can use my phone." She added.

He realized what she was doing and nodded. He picked up her phone without dialing a number. "Hey guys...it's Hop. I need you guys to come home now. Listen, I need you both to meet me at Marvin's. Meet me there tomorrow at noon." He explained. "See you soon." He ended the call.

He looked to Joyce. "Do you think they heard?" He raised a brow.

"I'm sure they listen to that phone a lot now..." she sighed.

* * *

Back in the lab, they listened. They were always listening. "Time to say hello to Eleven." Brenner smiled.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Eleven and Mike were naive and at bliss despite the dangers that occurred presently.

They felt as though they were out of the hole they were once in and facing a new optimistic life. They were happier than ever and spent every moment with one another. They embraced their need for each other whole-heartedly.

Eleven stood on the balcony observing the stars and enjoying the now normal view of Chicago. She grew to love the city, she had not seen most of it, but she knew she loved it because she loved Mike. Mike was her home.

Mike approached her with a growing smile. His love for her was overwhelming. He couldn't imagine a life without her and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He also knew that their life in Chicago was most likely to be permanent. His doubts of the lab being shut down grew more everyday, after all they hadn't heard from Hopper. It had now been two years since they left. Surely he would have stopped them by now.

Now with the thought of their permanent residence, Mike only saw it fit to make it official.

He joined Eleven on the balcony and pulled her into his side. "El..." he began.

She looked up to him with admiration in her eyes. "Mike." She smiled.

He turned her toward him so that she faced him. He held her hands in his and smiled down at her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stated.

"I can't imagine not spending mine with you either." She replied sincerely.

"Then I want to make you another promise." He said firmly.

She listened.

He bent down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring containing one small diamond in the middle. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she looked down at the man she loved.

"I promise to make a life for you better than this one. It will be my hard work supporting you and not Hopper's. I will continue to protect you and create a life where you don't have to hide who you are. Above all, I promise to love you with every part of me." He explained firmly.

She continued to smile down at him and wipe her tears.

"Eleven Hopper...will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded with overwhelming joy. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled. As soon as he stood she placed a soft kiss on his lips. They wandered inside and it didn't take long for the kiss to grow.

Mike planted a firm kiss against Eleven as they kissed passionately. He hovered over her on their bed and attempted to pull off her shirt. She undid his shirt one button at a time to tease him. Once the clothing was successfully tossed to the floor they enjoyed a night of passion and happiness.

He was aware of how young they still were but over the course of two years they already had to grow up. They were more intelligent and equipped for life than most their age. In their eyes, they were ready. They felt as though they would be ready for anything.

That would change very soon.


	10. Light and Darkness

**Alright, an intense chapter! Crazy things are happening! Just another warning that there is sexual stuff but not really intense, just a little more than the last. For those that didn't notice, I'm trying to further strengthen Eleven and Mike's connection and that is shown through their actions in last chapter and this one. Plus through other means, that you will see in this chapter. Two songs I would recommend are "Together" by the xx and "May I have this Dance." By Meadowlark. It's the Mileven songs of this story lol. Also I do not own "Every Breath you Take." By The Police. Alright dang that was a lot. Enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Mike awoke to Eleven's bare form snuggled to his. He smiled and kissed her forehead before turning to his nightstand. He reached his watch and gasped. "Shit." He whispered.

He stumbled out of bed and began slipping on his boxers, a pair of jeans, and began buckling his belt.

Eleven's eyes fluttered open and she reached for Mike. After feeling he was not there she sat up and furrowed her brows confused. Her attention was then quickly brought to Mike as he stood in the corner buttoning a black button up shirt.

She held the sheets her chest. "You are seriously leaving? Jeez, Mike I thought you were classier." She joked.

He smiled and approached her. He then sat at the edge of the bed and kissed her lips softly. "Today is my first day, wouldn't be good if I'm late. Even if it is for a good reasons." He smirked.

"You have a job?" She raised a brow.

He nodded with a proud smile. "Nothing fancy since I haven't worked anywhere else. It's just the General store we go to all the time." He informed.

She grasped his hand. "If you told me I would have gotten a job too." She replied softly.

"That why I didn't tell you. Only one of us needs a job right now, I want you to be stress-free for as long as possible." He smiled.

"What will I do all day while your gone?" She whined.

He turned to her and approached her until she was back on her back and he was hovered over her. "Let's see, you can read... He placed a kiss on her collar bone. -"watch tv..." he trailed a kiss up to her neck. -"or sleep." He placed a soft kiss under her jaw.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair. "You can stay and sleep with me." She teased.

Mike sat back up with a frown. "As great as that sounds I made a promise." He kissed her once more on the lips before standing up.

"I love you, I'll see you later." He smiled.

She groaned. "Love you too."

He gave a laugh before exiting out the door.

* * *

Back in the lab, Brenner climbed into the front seat of a van. He smiled at the fact that his plan was perfect. He knew Hopper was lying, he had after all, lied about Eleven and Mike. Brenner wanted to know what else he was lying about. He also knew Hopper and whoever assisted him would be perfect bait for his true target.

* * *

Hopper and Joyce stood in the parking lot of Marvin's. "They should be here soon. You need to leave." He stated.

Before, Joyce could object two cars stopped beside them. Jonathan, Will, and Nancy exited one car while "The Party" as they call themselves, exited the other.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Hopper asked angrily.

"You think we would let you get yourself killed?" Dustin asked firmly.

"I'm not going to die-"

"That's a lie and you know it. We aren't letting you go through with this stupid plan." Lucas added.

"Hopper knows what he is doing." Joyce informed.

"Maybe he does but he also knows that it will get him killed or tortured. Mike and El wouldn't want that." Nancy stated.

Hopper stepped toward Nancy. "You have to let me do this. I could save your brother and my daughter. You guys can't stop me." Hopper scowled.

Jonathan stepped between Hopper and Nancy. "We will stop you. We won't let you end up like Murray." He said sternly.

Hopper shook his head. "You are all making a mistake."

"Your head isn't in the right place, Hop. Your depressed and not thinking straight." Dustin explained.

Hopper ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"El, needs to come home to her father. If you let them take you, she won't have one to go home to." Will added.

Joyce stayed quiet. A part of her agreed with Hopper's plan and another didn't.

"Let's go home and think of a better plan." Nancy urged.

He looked to his feet and pondered his decision. After several moments he came to a conclusion...only for it to be interrupted.

Vans circled them and quickly came to a holt. Armed soldiers surrounded them quickly in a barrier.

"Shit!" Dustin yelled.

Hopper didn't know he to aim his pistol at. There we too many. Brenner exited a van with a grin. "Holy shit, is that..." Lucas gaped.

"Thank you chief, we couldn't have done this without you." Brenner informed.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Hopper scowled.

"Dont worry, you will be reunited with subject Eleven soon." He added.

Hopper felt his eyes well up with tears. "I'm going to kill you." He choked.

Brenner approached him and took his pistol. Hopper knew he couldn't fire it anyway, then the others would die.

"Arrest them." Brenner ordered.

The soldiers quickly grabbed them and through them into the vans. "Shit, shit, shit-"

"Dustin, that doesn't help!" Lucas yelled.

"We are so screwed." Max sighed.

"I forgot you were here. Damnit." Lucas shook his head.

Max rolled her eyes.

Hopper looked to Joyce with helplessness in his eyes. "They don't have her Hop. They are just trying to get to you." She encouraged.

"I sure hope so." He looked back down to his feet.

Once they arrived back at the lab, they were quickly escorted out of the vans and led directly through the doors of a building. They were all ushered down the halls until they made it to a hall of cells.

They were surprised when they were all placed in one large white-walled holding cell. "Aren't we suppose to be separated like in the movies?" Dustin asked aloud.

"Shut up, Dustin." Lucas whispered.

Hopper was the last to be shoved in before the door slammed shut. The wall facing the hall was entirely made of class. They could see the cell across from them holding only one prisoner.

Hopper slammed his fists against the glass. "Hey!" He screamed.

The other watched him knowing that the glass was most likely impenetrable. "That won't work!" The prisoner across the hall yelled.

He stumbled back after noticing her. At least the glass wasn't sound proof.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucas asked.

She stood from the floor and approached them. She observed them intently before giving a small smirk.

"You are Jane's friends." She stated.

Their eyes widened and they all looked to each other, all holding the same confusion.

"How do you know Eleven?" Hopper asked.

She replied by rolling back her sleeve. They all squinted and read the clear numbers on her wrist. "008."

"Your eight?" Joyce raised a brow.

She nodded. "You really didn't think Eleven was the only one right? Her name is Eleven for Gods sake." She rolled her eyes.

"El, told us about you but not much. She met you when she went to Chicago four years back. You're...Kali." Hopper explained.

She nodded. "And you are her police officer-"

"Father." Hopper corrected.

She nodded slowly. "Where is my little sister now?" She asked with slight amusement.

"We don't know..." Hopper stated.

She nodded. "Which one of you is Mike?" She asked.

They all looked sorrowfully at one another. "Not here." Nancy scowled.

She nodded and sat back down against the wall. "Good for them." She frowned.

They noticed the bruises and cuts that littered her body and felt sick over it. They also noticed her paleness, the dark circles under her eyes, and the emptiness in her eyes.

"How long have you been here?" Jonathan asked.

"About two years..." she replied.

"Shit." Hopper sighed.

"You better pray they don't find her. They are a lot more pissed with her than me." Kali stated.

They all shared worried looks.

* * *

Brenner walked through the halls and entered the control room. "Any updates?" He asked the captain.

"My men scouted three locations all tied to unsolved murders. One is promising." The captain informed.

"How so?" Brenner asked.

"The nearest residence to the Robert Johnson case were the Harlem apartments. Every apartment was discreetly observed. One held a young woman and man, their ages are estimated to be around eighteen." He explained.

Brenner nodded. "Let's move, I'm done wasting time." He scowled.

Brenner ordered for only two soldiers to accompany him. They entered a van and made their way the Chicago.

* * *

Eleven smiled brightly and placed down her book when Mike appeared through the doorway. She ran into his arms and gave him and tight hug. He laughed. "It was only an eight hour shift."

"I know, but I missed you." She whined.

He picked her up and spun her around. "I'll make up for it I promise." He grinned.

She laughed. "You better." She winked.

"So what did you do all day?" He raised a brow and reached in the fridge for a bottle of water.

She shrugged. "I read and watched tv." She informed.

He nodded slowly and approached her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I think we should shower before dinner." He smirked.

"We?" She raised a brow. He nodded with an amused smile.

Before she could say another word he grasped her hand and led her into the bathroom.

When night came, they sat across from one another sharing laughter. Mike tossed a bread roll at her and she quickly dodged it. "Hey! Your lucky you get a discount on those now." She joked.

He laughed and dodged green bean. "Alright, alright." He forced out at he chuckled.

He stood and grabbed their plates. He then took them to the sink and began to clean them.

Eleven stood and walked over to their record player. She then placed the needle on a record and a song began to play.

Mike looked up at her and gaped. "It's our snowball song!" He smiled.

"It's called "Every Breath you Take," for your information." She scoffed.

He approached her and spun around dramatically. "Every move you make...every breath you take." He began to sing.

Eleven rolled her eyes and joined along. He grasped her hands and pulled her to his chest. He then spun her around and they continued to dance.

When the song ended they couldn't control their laughter. "That song is really creepy if you think about it." Mike laughed.

Eleven nodded. "Stalker much?" She laughed.

Their laughter faded as they pulled each other close. He leaned in for a kiss and then ducked down and picked her up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are the dishes done?" She laughed.

"Nope." He laughed and carried her into their bedroom.

Their clothes hit the floor as soon as they hit the bed. He pulled the covers over them and hovered over Eleven as he moved back at forth gripping the headboard.

Their excitement and moans were short lived when a hard knock came to their door. "Mike..." Eleven gasped.

He slowed and sighed in frustration when he came to a stop. "Yes...?" He breathed.

"The door..." she sighed.

"They will go away." He said as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

The knocks continued. He groaned in annoyance before rolling to her side. "It's probably the neighbors complaining about the noise." He laughed softly.

A hard knock came again.

"Just tell them to go away." Eleven sighed and placed an arm over her head.

"Oh I will. I'm mad now." He sighed as he sat up.

"Don't be too mean." Eleven urged as he pulled up his pants. He buttoned up a blue shirt quickly and then took his gun out of his drawer. He looked to Eleven's concerned face. "Just in case...I won't have to use it." He assured.

She nodded and he left the room. He looked the peep hole and scowled when it was a pizza delivery man.

He unlocked the door and opened it. "What the hell? I didn't order pizza." Mike informed angrily.

The man was sweating profusely with a frightened expression. Mike furrowed his brows in confusion.

His confusion was met with an answer when a gun shot rang through the hall. The delivery man collapsed to the ground with a bullet in his back.

Mike stumbled back and raised his pistol shakily.

Two soldiers quickly entered with their guns raised. Behind them, a tall man with white hair and a menacing presence.

"Hello, Micheal." He grinned.

"Brenner." He breathed.

Eleven appeared at the doorway, fully clothed with a look of terror on her face. Brenner looked to her and smiled. "Hello, dear."


	11. Taken

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the reviews! Also, if you read my last stories you should know by now that I fill the story up with Mileven fluff and then wreak havoc on it. Don't worry things will only get worse from here. ;) -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Brenner stepped inside their apartment and took a seat at their kitchen table. Mike forced his tears back and looked to the man with a burning hatred.

"How did you find us?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We just looked for any recent murders. I expected Eleven to kill someone in the two years she's been gone. Turns out it was you, she really did change you." He chuckled.

Mike pointed the pistol to his head. "Don't ever say her fucking name again or any name. You get the hell out of this house before I kill you." Mike threatened.

Brenner looked to Eleven but Mike stepped to the side to block his view. "Don't even look at her." He scowled.

Brenner nodded slowly.

His soldiers cocked their guns and aimed it at him. "Put your gun down. Now." Brenner ordered.

His hands trembled in anger. "Mike, do what he says." Eleven's voice shook.

Brenner smiled. Mike angrily placed the gun on the table and stepped back toward Eleven.

"Step outside." Brenner ordered his soldiers. They quickly exited.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." Brenner held up his hands in surrender.

"We don't want to hear what you have to say." Mike shot back.

He ignored Mike and turned his attention back to Eleven. "Eleven, you will want to listen to what I have to say." Brenner said as he slid a badge forward.

Their eyes widened. "You son-of-a-bitch." Mike glared.

"I have your friends too...and your sister. Both your sisters." He informed with a smile.

"If you hurt them I swear I'll-"

"We haven't hurt them yet. We will, only if Eleven does not cooperate." He explained.

"She isn't doing anything for you." Mike argued.

Brenner kept his eyes on Eleven. "Come home with me and your friends and...father will he released." Brenner explained.

"That's not her home you psychopath." Mike spit. He looked to Eleven and held her hand tightly. "No, El..." he pleaded.

She saw the moisture in his eyes and the desperation in his voice. "Mike, I have to go..." she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, El. He will hurt you." His voice cracked.

"They will kill Hopper, our friends, and your sister if I don't." She argued.

Mike quickly wiped his tears. He would be breaking his promise to Hopper. He would be putting Eleven in danger. It was Eleven or the others. He had to choose...or not choose.

"I'm going with you then. We can find a way to escape together." Mike whispered.

"No, Mike-"

"It's the only option. I'm not losing you ever." He said sternly.

She wiped her tears and nodded slowly. He nodded and held her hand.

"We will both go with you if you release our friends and family." Eleven stated.

He clasped his hands behind his back and looked Mike up and down. "I suppose I can find some use to you." He smirked. -"Let's go." He turned to the door and began to walk.

They held each other's hands firmly. He could see the fear in her eyes and the trembling the resonated to her hands. "Everything will be okay, I p-"

"No, Mike...no promises." Her voice cracked.

He nodded slowly. They watched as his soldiers dragged the corpse of the delivery man inside. They then dropped him and exited with Brenner.

Mike and Eleven walked out the apartment door. They faced their home of two years once more before closing the door.

The back doors of the van opened and they voluntarily stepped inside. The doors slammed shut leaving them in darkness.

Mike leaned forward so his face was mere inches from Eleven's. "You are stronger than you have ever been. When we get there you use your powers to-"

"To kill everyone so we can all escape?" Eleven raised a brow.

He frowned then gave a hesitant nod. "I'd be going back to the monster I used to be." She leaned against the wall and looked to her hands.

He placed a hand on her knee. "They are bad men...men that deserve to die." He stated.

"Just like how that intruder deserved to die?" She raised a brow.

He leaned back and shook his head slowly. "So we give up?" He raised his brows.

"I don't know, Mike." She shrugged. "He lets the others go, I tell him to let you go, and then I figure it out. I've escaped before-"

"After twelve fucking years, El." He shot back.

She stayed silent.

"If you won't try then I will. I'll be damned if they use you or hurt you." He scowled.

An hour passed in complete silence. Neither knowing what to say.

When the van came to a holt they watched as the doors were forced open. "Come." A soldier ordered.

They stepped out of van and felt a grip on their shoulders. They were forced through the doors of a building and led down several halls.

Once they reached the middle of one hall they were forced into an empty room. "Change into these." A soldier ordered as he tossed clothes in.

The door slammed shut. Eleven and Mike gripped the clothes and stared at one another.

"Just do what they say." She sighed and lifted off her shirt and pulled down her pants. She then slipped on a gray t-shirt, a grey sweatpants, and a white pair of sneakers. Mike slipped on the same contents as Eleven.

She then pulled a hairband off her wrist and twisted her hair into a messing bun.

Mike stepped toward her and held her face gently in her hands. She removed her hands from her hair and grasped his wrists. "We don't let them separate us..." he said in a stern soft voice.

She nodded gently.

"I love you..." he gave a small smile.

She gave him a soft kiss. "I love you too."

The door swung open and soldiers quickly ushered them out. They continued walking down several halls until they came upon Brenner, who stood in front of a pair of heavily armored doors.

Brenner motioned for them to bring Eleven forward. He lifted up a syringe causing Mike's eyes to widen. "No!" He yelled as he fought against their grip.

The soldiers gripping him bent his arm back quickly. Mike winced when he felt a sting of pain from the movement.

Another soldier gripped Eleven firmly as Brenner forced the needle into her neck. He then pulled it out and smiled. "We won't lose you again. Technology is a beautiful thing." He chuckled.

"What did you do to her?" Mike seethed.

"A tracker. We will know her every movement now" He smirked.

"You bastard." Mike spat.

"Put them with the others. I'll let them say goodbye." He told the captain. He nodded.

Brenner looked back to Mike and Eleven. "Don't say I never did anything nice." He said before walking away.

Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, Nancy, Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Max sat on the floor of the cell in silence. Jonathan held Nancy's hand as they sat closely to each other.

Joyce leaned her head against Hopper's shoulder and looked to her hands.

The silence was only interrupted when Dustin shouted, "Holy shit!"

He stood and they followed his stare. Their eyes widened when they saw their worst fear flash before their eyes.

"Is that...?" Lucas gaped.

"Mike and El..." Nancy felt her eyes well up with tears.

Mike and Eleven felt their hearts race. They had awaited the moment they would see their family again since the day they left. Now they wished they weren't seeing them. The last place they wanted to see them was in the lab.

As soon as the cell door opened, Eleven raced into Hopper's arms and Mike's into Nancy's.

Hopper gripped Eleven tightly with tears falling down both their cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault dad..." she sniffled.

He stepped back and held her face gently in his hands. He observed the maturity in her face and eyes and smiled gently. "I've missed you so much." He sniffled.

"I've missed you too..." she smiled.

"I love you so much." He said as he brought her into another embrace.

"I love you too." She replied softly.

Nancy finally released Mike and couldn't control her tears. Mike quickly wiped his and smiled. "I missed you, Nance."

She punched his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "That's for not telling me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." He laughed.

"I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." He smiled.

Eleven approached Mike right as Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max ran into them. They all took turns embracing one another and sharing happy tears.

"Jeeze, man your huge!" Dustin exclaimed.

Mike towered over them at a height of 6'4 and a muscular build. He shook his head amused before turning to Joyce and embracing her tightly. As soon as he released her Eleven stepped forward and embraced Joyce tightly.

She kissed Eleven's forehead and subdued her crying. "You are so beautiful." She gave Eleven a watery smile.

Eleven stepped back and smiled. "I missed you both so much." She looked to them both.

They looked to one another and smiled. "Is that a ring?" Hopper asked firmly.

The cell went silent immediately. Mike grasped Eleven's hand and stood close to her side.

He looked to Hopper with sincerity in his eyes. "Yes...it is. Hopper I'm-"

Mike was cut off when he was suddenly given a tight embrace by Hopper.

Everyone watched with shock in their eyes.

Hopper stepped back and smiled. "Don't apologize. You took care of my daughter and your going to continue to. That's all I want for her. I'm happy that she's with you." He explained.

Mike smiled and contained any tears. "Thank you..." he gave a sincere nod.

Hopper returned it with a small.

Mike then wrapped an arm around Eleven's waist and looked to the other's. They tried their best to ignore the grins on all their faces and focus on the situation.

"They are going to free you all." Mike stated.

"And you." Eleven corrected Mike.

"I told you I'm staying with you." He said firmly.

"We aren't leaving you guys here." Hopper replied sternly.

"We made a deal with Brenner. We come willingly and in return they free you." Mike explained.

"I said it's not happening. The others can go but I'm not leaving until you and El are out of here." Hopper stated.

"We aren't leaving without all of you." Joyce stated.

"Joyce. They are just kids-"

"No, they aren't Hopper. They are adults and are capable of making their owns decision. I'd love for them all to leave trust me but I know they won't. So instead of arguing back and forth we need to come up with a plan." Joyce explained.

They all stayed silent for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"You are all stupid if you think you will all get out of here." Kali stated.

Eleven turned to her and felt her heart drop. "Kali..."

"Jane, you know more than anyone that they are delusional. They are more strict with security now, just ask that tracker inside your neck." She explained as she stood.

"Tracker?" Hopper furrowed his brows and looked to Eleven's neck.

They saw a small glowing light in the back of her neck and frowned. "Damnit." Hopper ran a hand through his hair.

"Give up." Kali scowled. -"they want you to open another portal...they don't care if it kills you." She informed.

Mike wrapped an arm around Eleven. "Shut the hell up." He scowled.

She rolled her eyes before sitting back in a corner.

Mike turned to Eleven and kissed the top of her head. "They won't touch you...I won't let them." He whispered.

The others watched the two with admiration. They really did love each other.

Mike touched the glass and observed it. He then turned to Eleven. "Can you try and break this?" He asked.

She stepped back and observed it before nodding. The others, including Kali, watched intently.

Mike stepped to the side as she looked to the glass intently. As soon as she tried any attempt of using her powers she felt a piercing pain resonate from her neck to her head.

She gripped her head and fell to her knees in excruciating pain. All their eyes widened with shock.

Mike and Hopper dropped to her side with worry in their eyes.

"That thing in her neck stops her from using her powers too." Kali informed.

"You couldn't tell us that before?!" Mike yelled angrily.

He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. She pressed her head against his chest taking heavy breaths.

Hopper stood back up and slammed his fist against the glass. "Damnit!" He yelled.

They all jumped in shock except for Mike, Eleven, and Kali.

"We have to get this thing out of her." Mike stated firmly.

Hopper rubbed the back of his neck and paced. Before any of them could respond the lights when out. "What the hell?" Mike furrowed his brows, confused.

"They want us to sleep." Joyce informed.

"We're just a bunch of animals to them." Dustin stated.

Mike sighed. "It's fine...we need to rest anyway."

"What have you done with my brother?" Nancy joked.

He rolled his eyes although they had trouble seeing.

"There is one bed in here. You and El can have it tonight." Joyce informed.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Joyce replied.

He lifted Eleven and placed her on the bed. He then slid in beside her and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. He wrapped her in his arms protectively as she snuggled into his chest.

The rest of them layed in close proximity to one another for some comfort.

Tomorrow would only bring more challenges, pain, and heartache.


	12. Pain

**Hey, just a warning that this chapter is pretty dark. I put some of the characters through hell and back. If your sensitive just don't read it, simple as that. I hope you guys love and hate this chapter cause I did for sure. Also this chapter is hella long so your welcome. -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

The lights in the lab suddenly switched on. Everything that followed after the lights being turned on seemed to happen rapidly but through slow motion in their eyes.

Four guards quickly buzzed themselves through the cell door and entered quickly, batons raised.

Mike, Eleven, and the other stood up quickly. As soon as they reached for Eleven, Mike brought his fist to the soldiers face.

"Shit!" Hopper yelled as he ran forward.

Two soldiers raised their guns at Hopper and the others. "Don't move!" They shouted.

Hopper stopped and looked to Mike and Eleven desperately with his hands raised.

More soldiers made their way to the cell. "Mike!" Nancy screamed. She watched as her brother continuously brought his fists to any incoming soldier.

When one managed to grab Eleven and begin to drag her away, Mike continued to go ballistic.

He reached toward her only to be yanked to the ground. He felt a swift kick to the stomach followed by repeating impacts of the soldiers batons.

They screamed Mike's name but Eleven scream was the loudest. She screamed desperately for Mike as they pulled her away.

His visions began to blur and he felt a warmth drip down his mouth and nose.

"Stop!" Hopper and the others continuously yelled.

The soldiers began to back off until only the captain and the soldiers carrying guns remained. "That's for fucking his experiment." The captain spit.

As soon as the soldiers left the room, the others ran to Mike's side.

Hopper rolled him over and pressed a hand gently to his side. "One of his ribs feels broken..." he informed.

He quickly scanned the room. "Hand me that pillow case." He ordered.

Lucas quickly grabbed the pillow case and gave it to Hopper. Nancy pulled the upper half of her brother onto her lap as Hopper wiped the blood off his face.

Mike struggled to open his eyes as he trembled in anger, fear, and pain.

"T-They're... g-going t-to kill her." He choked out.

Hopper looked up at the concerned faces around him. He then looked back down to Mike. "You know more than anyone how strong she is...she will be okay." Hopper's voice cracked as he kept his tears back.

Nancy ran her hand through Mike's hair and wiped her tears with the other. "Help me lift him onto the bed." Hopper sighed.

Hopper lifted one half of his body while Jonathan lifted the other. He winced as they layed him on the bed.

Joyce placed the pillow case on part of his face that held the nastiest gash. "Get some rest..." she pleaded.

"W-Wake...me up when she's back." He replied softly.

She nodded. "Of course."

Hours passed.

Hopper continued to pace as the other sat in silence. Something they did a lot.

"I've never seen him like that." Nancy stated softly as she looked to Mike.

"He loves her...he would do anything for her." Joyce replied gently.

"Including kill someone apparently." Kali added.

They all looked to her as she sat in the cell across from them. "What?" Hopper furrowed his brows.

"I heard some soldiers talking about it the other day when I was...out." She explained bluntly.

"My brother isn't a murderer." Nancy replied. "And even if he did I'm sure he had a good reason too." She added.

Kali shrugged. "All I know is that they found them because they found the guy he killed. It's his fault they even got caught." She explained.

"No wonder El left you. You are hella annoying." Dustin shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is that if they take her away again he will kill someone. I can see it in his eyes." She ended.

They all looked to Mike as her stayed in his temporary coma.

Another wave of silence passed before someone spoke up. "It's been hours. What are they doing to her?" Max asked aloud.

"I don't want to think about it." Lucas replied sternly.

Another hour passed before two soldiers approached their cell. Guns drawn.

"Alright, time for all of you to go." He pointed at everyone except Mike.

"We aren't going anywhere." Hopper scowled.

The soldiers looked to one another confused. "You don't want to be free?" He raised a brow.

"No, I want my daughter." Hopper said sternly.

"We have orders to let you all leave." The soldier stated.

"If you let us leave we will just come right back." Hopper replied with crossed arms.

Before the soldier could answer, Brenner stepped through the doorway. They watched as he approached them wiping blood off of his hands with a wet cloth.

"What seems to be the problem?" He raised a brow.

Hopper looked to Brenner's hands and slammed his fist against the glass. "If you hurt her I will kill you!" He yelled with rage.

"I'm going to ask one more time. What is the problem?" He asked again.

"They don't want to leave sir." A soldier replied.

He nodded slowly. "I may have use for them. It's a little harder to break Eleven and put her back to her old ways." He explained. "Physical torture doesn't quite do the trick." He smiled.

Tears of anger and grief ran down Hopper's cheeks. He stumbled back and felt Joyce's comforting hand.

Brenner and the soldiers left the room without another word.

Lucas, Dustin, Will, and Max slid back down the walls to the floor. Both of their friends were enduring torture and there was nothing they could do.

Jonathan continued to comfort Nancy as Joyce comforted Hopper.

They all stayed awake when night came. All of them awaiting Eleven's return.

They all looked to Mike as he stirred. Nancy quickly went to his side with concern in her eyes. "Where's, El?" He asked first.

"She isn't here yet..." Nancy replied gently.

He sat up and winced. "You need to lay down Mike." Nancy said firmly.

He ignored her. "What are they doing to her?" His voice cracked.

Nancy looked to Hopper as he approached Mike. "We don't know..." he sighed.

He started giving painful coughs. "One of your ribs are broken. You need to lay down kid." Hopper informed softly.

He nodded and slowly and gently placed his head back on pillow. He looked to his sister. "Wake me...if she comes back." He breathed.

"Of course..." she gave a gentle smile.

Hours continued to pass. Before they realized, the lights were off again. "Shit, it's night and she's not back." Hopper stated as stood in front of the glass.

"They are probably making her sleep somewhere else." Joyce suggested.

"Or she's not sleeping at all..." he sighed and sat beside Joyce.

"Don't think of the negative Hop. Please, try and get some rest. You need your strength." Joyce explained quietly.

"I'm going to wait a little longer." He said stubbornly.

Joyce nodded before going to sleep with the others.

Hopper dozed off into a slumber. He and the others only awake when the lights suddenly turned on.

They all woke up and stood to their feet. They ran to the glass and saw two soldiers dragging a limp Eleven across the floor. "You bastards!" Hopper yelled and slammed his fists on the glass.

As soon as the cell door opened they tossed her in. Before she could hit the ground, Hopper caught her in his arms.

He turned her to her back and held her on his lap. Their eyes widened and horror covered their faces.

"What the hell did they do to her?" Dustin asked aloud.

Purple veins ran up her fingertips to her jaw line. They noticed that the veins started to recede and return to her normal state.

"It's a drug they use." Kali informed them.

"What kind of drug?" Lucas asked.

"I have no clue. All I know is that it is the worst pain I have ever felt. It targets your nerves and muscles and contorts them to cause pain.

"Then why is she unconscious?" Nancy asked.

"She passed out from the pain. It can last several hours depending on when they want to inject the antidote. The drug is leaving her system now." She explained.

"Holy shit..." Dustin placed a hand on his forehead.

"She's going to go through withdrawals." Kali added.

Hopper noticed the sweat that beaded down her forehead and her twitching fingers. "Hand me some sort of towel or something." He waved.

"We have one more pillow case." Will said as he handed it to Hopper.

He took it and began dabbing Eleven's forehead. "We need to get out of here." Dustin paced.

"No shit Sherlock." Lucas shot back.

"We need to wake Mike up-"

"No, we don't need any chaos." Hopper said sternly.

"We made a promise, Hop. He has a right know." Joyce stated as she approached Mike.

Hopper sighed deeply.

Joyce hovered over Mike and shook him gently. "Sweetie..." she said gently.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked to Joyce and Nancy's concerned faces as they stood over him. He sat up quickly and winced. "Where is she?" He asked sternly.

His eyes made contact with her and he felt his heart race.

Hopper lifted her and layed her on the bed beside Mike. Mike leaned over her and held her face with his hand. His hand trembled and tears ran down his cheeks.

"What did they do to her?" His voice cracked.

"They injected her with some kind of drug. It's wearing off..." Hopper explained.

He held her shaking hand in his and reached over to grasp the pillow case. "She's burning up and shaking..." he said softly.

"A side effect of coming down from it." Hopper said shakily.

Mike observed the veins the now only ran down her arm to her fingers.

"This is my fault." He confessed with a pain in his eyes.

"No, it isn't. It's the labs fault." Hopper said firmly.

"They found us because of a mistake I made." He said as he looked up at Hopper brokenly.

"Mike-"

"We were happy...everything was good...until I fucked it up." His sad tears turned to those of anger.

The others watched speechlessly. They had never seen such a broken side of Mike.

Hopper leaned down so he was eye level with Mike. "Right now...the past doesn't matter. If you want to continue having a future with her use that anger you hold against yourself against them." Hopper said firmly.

He nodded and wiped his tears.

They were all interrupted when Eleven gasped awake and began to breath heavily. Mike sat her up and held her close her his chest.

"I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't..." she whispered repeatedly as she drowsily leaned against Mike.

They all looked to each other worriedly.

"Shh...it's okay. I've got you, your safe." Mike whispered as he held her tightly.

"I couldn't..." she whispered desperately again.

Hopper sat at the edge of the bed and held her hand gently. "You couldn't what, El?" He asked softly, withholding tears.

"Open it...I couldn't..." her breathing calmed as she tiredly snuggled into Mike.

They all understood what she was referring to.

Hopper nodded. "You did good, kid...you did good." His voice cracked and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Don't let...them take me, Mike..." she whispered as he layed her back down onto her pillow.

Mike looked to Hopper and the other's saddened faces before looking back to her. He gently kissed her forehead, "I won't let them take you again..." he replied with a trembling voice.

He felt a relief that she was too exhausted to see his battle wounds. He only wished he didn't have to see her's.

"We need to leave..." Mike said sternly.

They all nodded in agreement.


	13. Anger

**Sorry it took so long to update. I know you all want them to escape already but patience is key. You all know how I love building up that anticipation. Muhahahaha -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Mike held Eleven's hands gently as they sat at the edge of the bed whispering to each other. She had already expressed her concern regarding his wounds but he assured her that he was going to be fine.

The others had noticed their secretive demeanor with slight displeasure. They were all in the same boat or rather cell after all.

"Alright, you guys have been whispering amongst yourselves since the crack of fucking dawn and I'm sick of it." Dustin stated loudly.

The others joined Dustin's side and looked to the two. Mike kissed Eleven's temple before standing.

"I'm sorry...we are just used to talking to each other about things." He informed gently.

"You're with your family now, Mike. You guys can talk to us. You need to talk to us." Nancy explained softly.

He nodded slowly. "El and I agree that we can't get out of here without her powers." He sighed.

"We can't use her powers because of that thing in her head." Lucas pointed out.

"Yes, that's why we need to remove it." He crossed his arms.

"Remove it with what?" Will asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck with uncertainty on his face.

"When they feed us it's always with plastic forks." Max frowned.

"We would have to get something off a soldier or out there." Hopper sighed.

"I could get it..." Eleven said with a raspy voice.

Mike grasped her hand and shook his head. "You aren't going out there again." He said sternly.

"I will if it's only way out of here." She said with a firm tone.

"I said no, El!" Mike's tone raised.

She ripped her hand away from his. "You can't protect me forever, Mike. I'm going to help whether you like it or not. I'm the reason everyone is even in this damn facility." She explained sternly.

"No, we are in here because I decided to kill someone. You would be safe if it weren't for me. Now you are staying here where they can't touch you!" He raised his voice and pointed to the glass.

Everyone watched the two argue at a loss of words.

"Both of you stop. Fighting will get us nowhere." Hopper said sternly.

Eleven leaned against the headboard while Mike paced.

"The plan is this. We get that thing out her head with whatever comes along, then we get the hell out of here. Until then, El you stay here to heal and save your energy." Hopper explained.

They all hesitantly nodded in agreement, including Mike and Eleven.

They waited for any opportunity to arise for them to acquire a sharp object. None came.

"Why the hell hasn't anyone come yet?" Mike asked aloud.

"The food guy came." Dustin replied as he chewed on a bread roll.

"They know she's weak so they won't want to use her today." Kali informed.

"Wow, how nice of them." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Why haven't you tried escaping, don't you have powers?" Max asked.

"Of course I've tried. Every time I tried and failed it only gave me a day of torture. Eventually, you give up." She explained.

They all shared sympathetic looks.

"That was a real shit thing you did, Jane. You left me...your the only other experiment I've met and you left." She scowled.

"Just ignore her." Mike frowned as Eleven leaned against him.

Eleven frowned. "You wanted me to kill people-"

"You've already killed a lot of people, Jane." Kali shot back.

"That was different." Eleven replied firmly.

"No, not really. The one time I needed you, you left. The same people who just tortured you are the same kind of people I kill. The same people you need to kill." Kali stated.

"That is exactly what they created us to do. You're doing what they want then." Eleven replied as she leaned back against Mike. He smiled.

"When that thing is out of your head let's see how many you end up killing anyway. We have no choice. Kill or be killed." Kali scowled.

Eleven ignored her.

Hours continued to pass with no tool to help them escape.

Mike fell asleep against the headboard as Eleven slept with her head resting on his chest and her arms around his stomach.

Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Max leaned against the wall, facing Eleven and Mike.

"Do you think they have-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Max glared.

"Totally." Lucas nodded.

"Guys, it's none of our business." Will added softly.

Dustin and Lucas rolled their eyes. "We are bored." Dustin stated.

"That still doesn't make it your business." Will argued.

"You're no fun." Dustin sighed.

"Isn't it night by now? The lights are still on." Jonathan observed.

They all nodded with suspicion on their faces.

Their suspicion was met with an answer when a group of armed soldiers walked towards the cell. Brenner walked behind them until they came to a stop at their cell.

"Eleven, Mike!" Hopper shouted.

Mike startled awake and quickly registered what was happening. When he realized the bad men were back he woke Eleven up and pulled her toward the others.

The cell door opened and the soldiers entered hastily. "Micheal, don't make this difficult." Brenner sighed.

He stood firmly in front of Eleven while the others stood close behind.

He grasped Eleven's shaking hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before quickly moving forward.

Mike grabbed the barrel of a soldiers gun, tilted it to the ceiling and then brought his elbow to the soldiers face causing him to drop his weapon.

He then pulled the soldier to his chest and whilst doing so, he pulled a small knife out of the soldiers pocket and held it to his throat. "Don't move or I'll kill him!" Mike stated furiously.

Eleven and the others watched Mike in surprise.

Brenner smiled. "I know you'll kill him so I'm not going to say you won't. You care for this subject too much." He looked to Eleven with displeasure.

"She's not a damn subject." Mike scowled. "Now let us go." He demanded.

Mikes friends and family watched him closely with concern and anticipation. Eleven's hands balled into fists. She didn't care if she had powers, she would do anything to protect Mike.

The soldier moved uncomfortably in Mike's. Mike only pressed the blade closer to his throat, drawing blood.

Brenner nodded. "Alright..." he motioned for his men to point their weapons to the ground.

Before, Mike could make another move, a loud gun shot was heard. Mike felt an instant splatter of blood hit his face and the soldier go limp in his arms.

He quickly released the soldier along with the knife with a face of pure shock. The soldier hit the floor with a single hole in his head.

Brenner lowered his gun and scowled. "Take him and the subject." He ordered.

"No!" Hopper yelled as he ran forward.

He was quickly met by a baton to his temple when he ran toward them. The soldiers then proceeded to aim their guns at the others. "Don't move!" The captain yelled.

"You're not taking her!" Mike yelled as he ran at Brenner.

Before, his hands could reach Brenner's throat, he felt a prick on the side of his neck. His vision then quickly blurred as he hit the floor and sunk into unconsciousness.

"Please...don't take him." Eleven pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Lessons must be learned." Brenner smiled before leaving the cell.

Two soldiers grabbed Eleven while two more swiftly carried Mike out of cell. As soon as the cell door closed, they all looked to one another.

"Well, shit." Dustin frowned.


	14. Death

**Okay, I promise I'm not that bad of a person. Please don't hate me. You guys will want to stop reading halfway through this chapter but please don't. It's important that you keep reading. I hope this chapter makes you cry but also makes you sigh in relief but then also makes you mad.** **Anyway, here is this crazy mess!- An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Mike jolted into consciousness. He quickly observed and realized that he was strapped to a chair in a white room with a table at the center. Eleven was strapped to a chair on the other side.

"Mike..." her worried voice came.

He tugged on the straps that held his wrists. "Shit." He whispered.

"They are going to hurt you if I don't do what they want." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

He looked at her intently. "Listen to me. You do not do what they say, no matter what. Understand?" He asked sternly.

She shook her head as she silently cried.

"El-"

The door opened allowing two guards and Brenner to enter. Eleven coward in her seat at the sight of him. It made Mike sick.

She leaned away and looked up at Brenner with immense fear. "Don't hurt him." She begged.

He gripped her chin.

"Don't touch her!" Mike yelled.

Brenner smirked. "That depends on you dear." He whispered to Eleven.

He sat up straight and looked to Mike. "I noticed that you two are fiancés now. Congratulations." He chuckled as he moved to face them both.

Mike spit on him with evident anger. "Go fuck yourself."

Brenner scowled and motioned for a soldier to come forward. The soldier placed a briefcase onto the table and opened it. Inside, it contained needles, liquids, knives, various tweezers, and one small pistol.

Eleven and Mike felt their skin crawl.

"Lets make this easy. Eleven you come with us and open the gate and Micheal will not be harmed." He assured.

Eleven looked to Mike who shook his head. The tears continued to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Dustin waved his hands in front of the surveillance cameras. "Hello!" He yelled.

"They can't hear you dipshit." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that." He replied stubbornly.

"If they heard us making a plan to escape they would have approached us about it." Lucas explained.

Dustin nodded slowly.

"They are going to torture my brother." Nancy's voice cracked.

Jonathan wrapped her in his arms. "Mike's smart. I'm sure he's figuring something out." Jonathan assured.

Hopper gasped awake. Joyce held him tightly in her arms. "Hey, you're okay." She said softly.

"Where's El and Mike?" He asked as he sat up.

"They took them..." Joyce replied gently.

He quickly stood and gripped the wall dizzily.

"They knocked you out. You need to relax." Joyce said softly.

"Relax? They are doing who knows what to my daughter and future son in law!" He yelled.

"There is nothing we can do Hop..." Joyce replied.

He shook his head. "Damnit!" He yelled as he hit the wall with his fist.

* * *

Brenner scanned his weapons.

"I don't have much patience. How about I just kill him?" Brenner raised a brow and grasped a small pistol.

Eleven shook her head furiously with helpless eyes. "Please...don't." She begged.

"Then open the gate." He ordered.

"El, don't!" Mike yelled. -"If you open the gate millions will die!" He added firmly.

"I can't let him kill you..." she sobbed.

He looked to her with eyes full of love and sorrow. "Please...don't, El." He choked out.

Before she could speak a gunshot rang through the room. Her eyes widened and the scream that wanted to escape her lips came out silent.

Mike layed limp in his chair, blood dripping onto the floor.

She stared at the love of her life in horror. She then pressed her head to her knees and screamed in anguish. The lights in the compound flickered and the radios buzzed in response to her pain.

Mike stared at Eleven with shock and confusion. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He screamed at Brenner.

He looked back to Eleven helplessly. "El! El talk to me!" He yelled.

"She can't hear you or see you. I mean she can see you but not the living you." Brenner chuckled.

"What the hell did you do?" Mike's voice cracked.

Brenner motioned at a soldier to allow someone to enter. Eight stepped inside, keeping her eyes to the floor. She wiped the blood off her nose along with her tears of betrayal.

Mike realized what had happened and fought against his restraints. "You traitor!" He yelled angrily.

"Now, Micheal. She was just saving herself." Brenner cautioned.

"That is the definition of a traitor." Mike seethed.

"Take her away, give her what she earned." Brenner ordered one of his men.

She was quickly escorted away.

"Take Micheal back to the other's." He added.

"No! Tell her I'm alive!" Mike pleaded.

The soldiers unstrapped him and gripped his arms firmly. They began to drag his fighting form out of the room. "Tell her I'm alive!" He screamed.

His strained pleading voice continued down the hall. "Tell her! Tell her I'm alive!" He screamed.

Brenner took Mike's seat. Eleven lifted her head from her knees with a look of utter brokenness and despair.

Her eyes were empty and her cheeks were reddened with a rash from her constant tears. Her lips and hands trembled and her skin grew pale.

"Are you ready to listen? If you do not. Your father will be the next to die." Brenner warned.

She gave a small nod.

"Very good, let's get to work." He smiled.

Hopper, Joyce, Nancy, and the others heard Mike's screams come closer. When the cell doors opened they saw two soldiers grabbing a frantic Mike as he screamed, "tell her!" Repeatedly.

Kali walked behind them as she was escorted to a cell farther down the hallway.

When one of the soldiers gripping Mike lost his hold for a second, Mike ripped his arm away and ran at Kali.

He pushed her to the ground and placed his hands around her neck.

"Mike, no!" Hopper yelled through the chaos. The other joined in telling Mike to stop.

"It's your fault!" Mike screamed as he looked at her with pained bloodshot eyes.

He felt himself get ripped off of Kali and pulled away. Kali was quickly pulled up and taken away.

As soon as he was firmly held by two soldiers again, another soldier brought his fist to Mike's face.

He felt a warmth run down from his lip to his chin and his world blurred a moment.

While, he was dazed the soldiers threw him back into his cell.

Hopper and Nancy quickly kneeled to his side. Hopper sat him up and leaned him again the bed. He gently tapped his face, "Tell me what happened." He said sternly. Mike stared blanking at the wall in front of him. Hopper snapped his fingers in front of Mike's face.

"Where's my daughter! What happened?!" Hopper yelled.

Mike looked to Hopper and broke down into tears. Nancy pulled her brother into an embrace and held his trembling form.

Hopper assumed the worse. "Is she?" His voice cracked.

Mike shook his head. "Not yet." He cried.

Hopper relaxed slightly. "Then what happened?" He asked again.

"She thinks I'm dead." He sniffed.

"She thinks your what?" Hopper raised a brow. Everyone listen with uncertainty on their faces.

"She thinks I'm dead. That bitch made her see me die. She saw me die in front of her." Mike explained angrily.

"But your not dead-"

"She doesn't know that. You didn't..." he shook his head unable to keep himself composed.

"I didn't what?" Hopper urged.

"You didn't see the look on her face. She's going to open the gate and she doesn't care if it kills her. A matter of fact, she is probably hoping it kills her." Mike explained brokenly.

Hopper ran a hand through his hair while the others were speechless.

"He did it...he broke her." Mike looked down at his hands.

* * *

Eleven walked into a plain white walled room. The only existing thing in the room was a two-way glass. Inside, Scientist, Doctors, and soldiers stood and watched.

"You know what to do." Brenner encourages as he stood beside Eleven.

She gently nodded.

"You'll let my family go?" She asked hollowly.

Brenner nodded. "Yes, I promise." He lied.

"Let them take..." tears threatened to fall and she quickly closed off again. "Let them take Mike..." she said sternly.

Brenner nodded. "I'll make sure he has a beautiful funeral with his family." He agreed.

She raised her hand and closed her eyes. Brenner quickly exited, closed the door, and watched with the others.

"Turn her power prohibitor off." He ordered.

They watched in awe as she once again, opened the gate.


	15. Salvation

**Sorry for the long wait, to make up for it I gave you guys a cliffhanger. ;) enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Eleven closed her eyes as she held her hands toward a yet to be occupied wall. She knew she needed to open the gate. They had proven that they would kill to ensure that she did it. She couldn't let that happen again. She couldn't endure it.

She focused on the pain. The pain came easier to her more than ever. It overwhelmed her. One simple thought of Mike was enough to bring her into sobs.

She focused on the pain and heartache she currently held at the loss of Mike and also the betrayal her "sister" had shown against her.

She knew that would be enough to open the gate and kill her if she was lucky enough. Then she would be reunited with her Mike.

* * *

Mike leaned against the bed and held his head. "El...listen to me...listen to me." He whispered.

The others watched him worriedly.

"Listen to me El...I'm alive." He whispered.

He hoped she would somehow hear him, it was his only hope as the moment.

They felt their cell shake and the lights flicker. "Shit." Hopper said as he observed the cell.

"She's opening it." Lucas frowned.

"Damnit!" Mike yelled as he stood.

He pounded his fist on the glass repeatedly. "Hey!" He yelled.

No answer.

"They aren't going to come, Mike." Nancy frowned.

He began to pace.

The cell shook again and the lights continued to flicker. "They are going to drain her of everything she has." Max informed.

"Isn't she stronger?" Will asked Mike.

"Yes but she didn't use her powers very much. They aren't exactly low profile." Mike explained.

"Then how is she able to open a damn gate again?" Hopper asked.

"If she builds enough emotion, her powers amplify. I have a feeling she has a crap ton of emotion right now." Mike explained angrily.

The cell shook again.

"If that gate opens completely the mind flayer will have enough room to break through." Will stated with a concerned tone.

"Can you see the mind flayer at all anymore?" Dustin asked Will.

He shook his head. "Thankfully, the connection was lost when you guys closed the gate the first time." Will sighed.

"Doesn't she realize that we will die anyway?" Lucas asked.

"They probably promised that all of you will be released." Mike placed a hand on his forehead.

"What I'm hearing is that there is nothing we can do." Max frowned.

Hopper nodded. "It's up to her now."

Brenner smiled as the once bare wall peeled into an internal dimension.

"Keep going, Eleven." Brenner urged.

She trembled and her stance faltered. She felt the warmth of blood run down her ears and nose. The tears that fell from her eyes turned red with blood.

Her voice cracked from screaming and her hearing muffled. She only stopped when her vision blurred her surroundings completely and her knees buckle from lack of strength.

Her palms his the floor, followed by her cheek hitting the cold tile. She found it hard to breath or think. Every breath sent a jolt of pain to her body and her head felt as though it was hit repeatedly.

Brenner entered the room with several soldiers. "It isn't opened completely. Send her back to her medical to restore her energy." He ordered the Captain.

He nodded. Two soldiers grabbed Eleven and carried her out of the room.

Mike leaned his head against the bed as he sat on the floor with his eyes closed in deep thought. They all observed him with concern in their eyes.

As he pressed his palms to the floor he felt an object stab the back of his wrist. He winced and brought his hand up quickly. He looked to find the culprit and saw that it was a knife. The knife he had knocked from the soldier the other day. Mike found it odd that they hadn't checked under the bed but disregarded it.

He tucked the knife in his pocket and stood. "I have a plan but it's crazy." He informed.

They all listened.

He quickly observed the camera looking down at them and kept the knife in his pocket. "I have a knife..." he whispered.

"Great, what will you do with that? It's bulletproof glass." Dustin informed.

"All we need is a way of escape from this cell. As soon as we do we can find El and she can help us with the rest." Mike explained.

"Okay, but how will you get their attention?" Lucas raised a brow.

"They obliviously kept me alive for a reason. They need to keep it that way." Mike elaborated.

"I knew you were a smart kid." Hopper smirked and shook his head.

"You guys need to be ready. As soon as that door opens, we run." He said firmly.

They nodded.

"Let them think you guys want to stop me." He added before pulling the knife out of his pocket. He walked to the cameras with anger in his eyes.

"You want me alive you bastards?!" Mike yelled as he held the knife to his throat.

Hopper approached him slowly with his hands raised. "Kid...don't." He warned.

"Sir, we have a problem is cell block two." A soldier informed.

The captain looked to the monitors. "Has he lost his damn mind?" He scowled.

"What should we do, sir? He asked. -"Should I inform Dr. Brenner?" The soldier raised a brow.

"No, need. I'll end it." He sighed.

"Hey!" The others in the cell yelled.

The captain entered with two others soldier that's held batons. Mike stood in front of the glass door with the knife to his throat and rage in his eyes.

The captain stood on the other side with a look of displeasure. "Drop the knife." He said sternly.

"Where is she?" Mike's voice cracked.

"Close to death I'd imagine." He smirked.

"Fuck you." Mike scowled.

"Now put the knife down before you hurt yourself." He said sternly.

"Go fuck yourself." Mike sneered.

The others watched him intently as they waited to strike.

"You wouldn't kill yourself when your little girlfriend is still alive." The captain smirked.

"You said she's close to death, it's only a matter of time before she really is." He scowled.

The captain shook his head, amused. "Fine, I guess you want to hard way." The captain stepped aside as the soldiers opened the door.

Before the captain could raise his baton, Mike stabbed the knife into his side. "Shit!" The captain yelled as he stumbled back.

Mike pushed him away and brought his fist to the other soldier. Hopper ran to the remaining soldier and kicked him down. He then brought a boot down on his head.

Mike leaned down to the captain who was leaned against the wall. Before he could unholster his gun, Mike brought the knife to his neck.

"Mike." Hopper warned. The other watched him worriedly.

"Where is she?" Mike scowled.

"You won't kill me." The captain smirked.

"We need to go!" Nancy yelled.

"You know I've killed before. I'll do anything for her." Mike said sternly.

The captain watched him intently before realizing Mike was telling the truth. He relaxed, "She's in the medical wing. Down the hall to the right." He confessed.

Mike grabbed his gun before joining the others. "Let's go." He began to run.

The alarms suddenly started flashing, lighting the halls with a thick shade of red. The sirens echoed through the halls but nevertheless they persisted.

As they rounded a corner they quickly stopped when soldiers ran down it. Mike began to fire and continued to do so till he hit all three.

Hopper raised his brows as he picked up a gun. "Learned from the best." Mike smirked.

Hopper smiled before they continued on to the medical wing. The others followed Mike and Hopper as they peered into each room. Each one was empty until they came upon one with a single person. "Here!" Mike yelled as he opened the door.

They all quickly filed inside the room. Hopper locked the door behind them and then proceeded to shove a small table against it. "We don't have much time." Hopper sighed.

Mike ran to Eleven's side and pulled back his tears as best he could. She layed in the bed unconscious with I.V's poked into her arms. He gently held her pale face in his hands. "El..." his voice cracked.

No answer.

He gently shook her. "El, wake up. We need to get out of here." Mike urged.

Her eyes gently opened and she looked to him with a vacancy in her eyes. "Y-you're dead..." she said softly.

"No, I'm not. I'm alive, El. They lied to you-"

"I saw..." she replied weakly.

The others watched them with a sadness in their eyes.

"It was Kali...she made you see that." He informed brokenly.

She looked to her hand that he held firmly. She then looked back to his loving eyes and furrowed her brows. "You're alive?" Her voice cracked.

He nodded with a tearful smile. "I'm alive...and so are you." He kissed her hand as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry...Mike I-"

She was cut off when he brought his lips to her's. Everyone else looked to the door to give them privacy while Dustin smiled as he watched them. "You guys are cute."

Mike broke away from her and they looked to Dustin.

"Guys, lets finish this outside the lab. They brought something to break down the door." Hopper informed.

Eleven sat up with a wince as she ripped the I.V's out of her arm. "We need to get this out of my neck." She rubbed the back of her head.

Everyone looked to knife Mike was holding. "Hell no." Mike shook his head.

"It's our only option. We can't beat all of them." Hopper stated.

The door began to shake as the soldier slammed a metal mallot into the door.

He shook his head. "I can't do it." His voice shook.

Hopper grabbed the knife from Mike and froze. He looked to Eleven who gave him a small nod with sincere eyes.

He handed his gun to Mike and stood beside Eleven. His hands trembled and his eyes fogged with tears. "I feel like all I do is hurt you." Hopper's voice cracked.

She held his hand. "All you have ever done is protect me and do what is best for me." She replied softly.

He gave a watery smile before pulling back his tears.

Dustin and Lucas pressed their backs to the door as Mike pointed his pistol at the door.

"Joyce..." Hopper looked to her with saddened eyes.

She nodded and held Eleven's hand firmly.

Eleven pressed her forehead to Joyce's shoulder as Hopper pressed the blade to the back of her neck. As Hopper cut deep into her skin, she squeezed Joyce's hand and screamed through clenched teeth.

Mike and the other's focused as best they could on the door but they could not ignore the tightening in their chests at the sound of her pain.

"Got it." Hopper quickly placed the chip on the table and then placed a thick bandage over the wound. "We don't have time to stitch it. We need to hurry." He explained quickly.

Mike quickly turned back to Eleven and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled her back and wiped her tears. He then held her hand and pressed his forehead to hers as he held the back of her neck with his hand.

"Listen to me...we are almost free. There are too many for us to do this without you. We need you Eleven." He said sternly.

"Mike, I can't-

"You can. You are the strongest person I have ever met, I know you can." He said firmly.

"I don't want to kill, Mike..." she sniffled.

It broke his heart to hear her words. "El...sometimes we have to do things that we think are wrong but ultimately it's for the best. I killed that burglar to protect you last year and I don't regret it. I did for a while but realized that either he would kill us or I would kill him. I made a choice. Now you have to." He explained sternly.

She nodded gently in understanding.

"I love you no matter what." He said as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too." She said as she stood.

They turned to the others and saw their intent expressions.

She stepped away from Mike to stand on her own. "You guys cover me." She said firmly.

"You got it, kid." Hopper nodded and clicked his rifle.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then walked past her friends that had become her family and opened the door.


	16. Goodbye Papa

**Sorry the update took me so long! This was a hard chapter to write for some odd reason. If it's not good I apologize and will try and make it up to you guys. Anyways, enjoy! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

The door flew off the hinges, slamming several soldiers to the ground. She stepped around them and continued on. As soldiers ran toward them, Mike and the others watched as she either forced them against a wall, forced them back, or simply snapped their necks. Mike and Hopper had not had to use one bullet.

Before they could round the corner to the last hall, Eleven came to a holt. "What's wrong?" Mike held her arm and looked to her worriedly.

"I need to close the gate." She said firmly.

He shook his head. "We have no time." He replied quickly.

"You guys can go. I'll close the gate and make my way back out. I need to close it, if I don't then thousands could die." She explained with distress.

Mike nodded. "I'm coming with you." He said as he tightened his hold on his gun.

"Me too." Hopper stepped forward.

Mike shook his head. "You need to help the others out. No one else knows how to use a gun. El and I will close the gate and then meet you guys." Mike explained.

Before Hopper could argue Eleven cut him off. "Dad...please. I'll be safe." She said softly.

He hesitantly nodded. "Take care of my little girl." He told Mike sternly.

Mike nodded. "Always."

Mike and Eleven turned to the others. "See you guys soon." Mike smiled.

Nancy gave him a tight hug. "Don't be stupid."

"Never." He laughed.

Mike and Eleven began to run back down the previous hall. Hopper and the others continued on until they made it to the exit doors.

Any incoming soldier that approached Mike and Eleven were quickly taken out. They continued to push through each hall and obstacle until they were forced to come to a stop.

Kali stood across the hall fists clenched, dark circles under her angered eyes. "You want to me leave me again? I'm not surprised." Kali scowled as she approached them.

Mike aimed his gun at her and immediately regretted it. He saw soldiers behind Kali holding his sister and friends. They all had a knife to their throats. Before he could say a word, the soldiers slid their knives across their necks. "Nancy, no!" Mike cried out.

Before he could run toward them, Eleven stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders firmly. "It's not real, they aren't there!" She said sternly.

He shook and sweat with a pain in his eyes. "It's not real?" He asked Eleven brokenly.

"No. It's not real." She assured.

"Cute, but you won't be able to stop me Jane. You are staying here." Kali said firmly.

Eleven stood in front of Mike and glared. As Kali approached her, rapid visions of her mothers torture, an untrue death of Hopper, and visions of her own past torture appeared in her mind.

Sweat gathered at her brow, her breathing quickened, and her hands shook. Mike noticed and held her hand. "Remember what you told me." He said firmly.

Eleven pushed the visions away and focused on the pain the visions gave her. She lowered her chin and looked to Kali intently.

Kali stopped approaching them and gripped her stomach. She leaned down and saw several drops of blood hit the floor from her eyes and nose. She then began to cough up large amounts of blood.

Tears fell down Eleven and Kali's eyes as they looked at one another. "Y-you were...always the biggest...monster." She choked before hitting the ground.

Eleven wiped her tears quickly and looked to Mike's worried face. Before he could say anything to her, she continued walking. She didn't have time for emotions.

They entered and quickly slammed the door shut. Eleven watched as Mike locked the door but before they could turn around they heard a click.

"Turn around slowly." The Captain scowled.

They raised their hands and turned to face him slowly.

"Get on your knee-"

Before he could finish, Eleven flicked her head and sent the captain flying through the two-way mirror.

Mike gave her an impressed look before walking toward the broken glass. "I'll check if he-"

A shot rang through the room followed by a cry of pain. Eleven's eyes widened as Mike gripped his bloodied leg in immense pain. He stumbled to the wall and slid down it quickly as he gripped his thigh that now held a bullet hole.

Eleven kneeled to his side and placed her hands over his bloody ones. They looked up and saw Brenner standing before them with a pistol aimed between them.

The pistols aim then moved to Mike's head. "I can assure you Eleven that this will not be a vision." He sneered.

Mike leaned his head against the wall, distracted by an overwhelming dizziness and pain. "Don't hurt him...I'll do anything." Eleven said desperately.

"You will make the gate larger and stay with me." Brenner replied sternly.

"El, don't." Mike winced.

"Your lover was shot in the leg, I don't think you have long to decide." Brenner told Eleven coldly.

She looked to Mike's concerned eyes before looking back at Brenner and nodding. "I'll do it."

Brenner nodded. "Then do it." He scowled.

She kissed Mike's temple before standing. Mike shook his head desperately. She ignored him.

She stood in front of the gate and closed her eyes. Brenner kept his pistol aimed at Mike. "I would hurry if I were you." Brenner raised a brow.

She sighed. "I'm closing the gate." She said firmly.

Brenner furrowed his brows, confused. As did Mike.

"If you close the gate then Micheal will die and you will suffer here until it's opened." Brenner stated with a frustrated tone.

"I'm not opening it." She said sternly.

Brenner to turned to Mike's fearful eyes. "Very well." He sighed and pressed down on the trigger.

Mike winced as a shot echoed in the room. He then opened his eyes when nothing happened. Brenner and Mike shared equally surprised faces when they saw a bullet spinning in place between them.

They looked to Eleven who kept her back turned to them. Brenner looked back to Mike and fired two more times. Two more bullets spun in place next to the first.

Brenner stumbled back and turned to Eleven. "What the hell are you doing?" Brenner approached her angrily. He suddenly froze in place, unable to move a single muscle.

Eleven quickly grabbed the hovering bullets and then stood back in front of Brenner. She hovered one in front of his forehead, stomach, and heart. "I'll give you a choice, Brenner." She stated.

He was unable to move his lips so he simply looked at her with immense distain. "You have a choice to either die right now or enter that gate with no way of return." She negotiated.

She allowed him to speak.

"There's no point to this, you won't kill me anyway." Brenner glared.

"The point of this is for you to understand how easy is it for me to kill you. You've threatened me and my family for the last time. Either way you are dying." She explained coldly.

He watched her intently with an uneasiness in his eyes. "Make a choice Brenner." She said sternly.

Realizing she wasn't lying, he made a choice. "I'd rather die by whatever is in there than by your hands. I won't be killed by something I created." He spit.

She would have snapped his neck then and there for his comment if she broke promises. Luckily, she didn't.

"Closing the gate will kill you anyway. You are weak...you only survived the last time because of me." Brenner explained angrily.

"I'll be fine, I have him." Eleven gave Mike a soft smile.

Mike limped forward and stood in front of Brenner with a evident anger in his eyes.

As soon as Brenner's eyes made contact with Mike's he was met by a fist to the face. He gripped his bloody nose and stumbled to the ground.

"I wanted to do that a long time ago." Mike smirked as he gripped his leg.

Brenner stood back up shakily and walked toward the gate with a trail of bullets behind him. "Good thing the demogorgon is attracted to blood." Mike smirked.

Brenner scowled as he stopped in front of the gate. "When the world sees the monster you really are, no one will love you. You will just be back in another lab like this one." Brenner explained.

"You're wrong." Eleven replied firmly.

"You know I'm not." He sneered.

Eleven pointed to the gate. "Go." She scowled.

Brenner approached the gate and turned to look at Eleven once more. Without saying a word to her, he turned back to the gate and stepped inside.

Eleven looked to Mike with a fear in her eyes. "You can do this. I'll be right here..." Mike assured.

She nodded before turning to the gate. Mike slid to the floor and winced as he held his wound in pain.

She closed her eyes, raised a hand toward the gate, and began to seal it.


	17. Till death do us part

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it's a big one. Thank you all for the love and support on this story! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Mike watched in awe and immense trouble as Eleven sealed the gate. Whether she was screaming from pain, rage, or power, Mike did not know. He figured all three.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms as he watched the blood run down her ears, nose, and gather as sweat. It pained him to see her in pain.

As the gate closed, he felt his anticipation rise. He didn't know if she would be okay or if closing the gate would completely drain her. He had to have faith that she would survive.

He felt his heart race up until the gate completely closed up. After the gate was no more, Eleven fell to her knees and looked to Mike with a weakness in her eyes.

He winced as he attempted to get up and rush to her side. Before he could do so, he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear again. A low clicking growl emanated from behind the locked door. The lights went from flickering to completely shutting off.

He looked back to Eleven and saw her concerned expression, proving that she heard it too. He wasn't crazy.

Before either one of them could speak, the metal door flew open violently.

A high-pitch scream echoed through the room causing them to quickly grab their ears. "Eleven!" Mike screamed.

The creature that resembled the demogorgon they encountered in 1983, ran into the room with an intense thirst for blood.

As soon as Eleven attempted to run, the creature jumped onto her and pinned her the ground.

"No!" Mike screamed as he ran toward it. The monster swung its arm, slamming Mike into a nearby wall. Upon, impact he heard a swift snap. As soon as he hit the floor he clenched his teeth and screamed in pain as a bone in his arm made its way through the skin into visibility.

He only hoped the blood now pouring down his arm and the blood trailing down his forehead would distract the creature from Eleven. It didn't.

Eleven sat up quickly despite her weakness and tried to use her powers. As soon as she sat up she was met by four claws embedding themselves in her side.

Despite the overwhelming pain she felt, she pressed against the creature with a rage in her eyes as an attempt to push the monster away.

Mike's eyes widened in horror. He searched for any means to obtain the upper hand. As his eyes wandered they came upon a pistol. He reached for it and ignored the blurriness clouding his vision.

He fell to his side and felt the pistol brush his fingertips. He heard the faint sound of Eleven's screams, the sounds only driving him to protect her more.

As soon as he grasped the pistol he turned to the demogorgon. "Hey!" He screamed and fired a shot. The shot made impact with the creatures shoulder causing it to scream and turn to him.

As it ran toward him, he continued to fire and scream in anguish. Three shots made impact with the demogorgon's skull before it collapsed onto Mike's lap letting out a final growl of defeat.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled a claw out of his stomach. He yelled in immense pain, both physical and mental, as he pushed the creature away. Nevertheless, he ignored his pain and focused on moving to Eleven's side.

He slid his body against the floor as he excruciatingly pulled himself to Eleven's. As soon as he reached her he forced himself to sit up and hold her in his arms. He looked to her stomach and saw a thick pool of blood forming between them.

Her face contorted in pain as she coughed up specks of blood onto her lip. Tears continuously ran down both their cheeks as they looked to one another.

Both struggled to keep conscious but continued to fight for the sake of one another. Mike pressed a hand to Eleven's cheek gently. "I-I love you s-so much, El..." he cried.

"I-I love you too..." she replied softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the l-life you deserve..." he sniffled as he held her tightly.

She found comfort being pressed against his chest. It helped her find solace in her coming fate.

She shakily held a hand to his cheek. "A-All I n-needed in my life was y-you. I-I'm happy." She confessed sincerely.

He gave a soft smile as he continued to cry. His smile quickly faded when her eyes closed and hand fell back onto her lap.

He pressed his forehead to her's and continued to sob until he began to feel his world disappear. His grip on her faltered and his body hit the floor. Still pressed against one another, they joined the void together once again.

Hopper, police, and paramedics made their way through the lab. Hopper was the first to come upon the horrifying sight displayed in the room that once held the gate.

"Help!" He screamed as he ran toward them.

He knelt down to Eleven with wide-concerned eyes, and pressed a hand to her wound. "Help!" He yelled desperately.

He pressed Eleven against his chest and looked to Mike. He felt tears pool in his eyes as he looked to the once peaceful couple.

Paramedics and police began to enter quickly. Hopper gently layed Eleven down so they could tend to her. He backed away and turned to the demogorgon that layed dead on the floor.

He scowled and felt a rage pass through him. He didn't know how it was possible. Had he known one escaped the upside-down he never would have left their side.

His attention turned back to the medics as they carried Eleven and Mike out on stretchers. Hopper quickly followed them until he was prohibited from following any further.

Seeing that he wouldn't be allowed to follow them in surgery, he drove back to Joyce's house to meet with the others.

As soon as he walked through the front door of the house he was met with several concerned faces. He immediately broke down in tears and clutched the door frame.

The scene before them immediately brought them alarm and worry.

Joyce ran to his side and embraced him tightly. "Where are they?" She asked even though she felt she knew the answer.

Nancy approached Hopper with tears running down her bloodshot eyes. "Where is my brother?" Her voice cracked.

"Th-they are in the hospital..." he choked out.

The concern in their faces continued to grow. "Will they be okay?-"

"I don't know." He said firmly as he turned to them. He wiped his tears with frustration. "It looked like a fucking bloodbath in there. A demogorgon got them..." he explained brokenly.

"A demogorgon? She killed it." Dustin replied with confusion.

"Apparently there's more than one." He scowled.

"I need to see him." Nancy said as she approached the door.

Hopper blocked her path. "They are in surgery. We can't see them." He sniffled.

Nancy shook her head. Jonathan tried to approach her and comfort her but she pushed away. "We should have never left them!" She yelled.

"You don't think I know that?!" Hopper yelled.

"I'm telling my parents and I'm going to see my brother. I won't be separated from him again." She pushed passed Hopper and left the house.

Jonathan looked to his mother. "I better give her a ride..." he said softly. Joyce nodded and he left.

"They will be okay..." Dustin encouraged.

Lucas and Max frowned while Will gave him a hopeful smile.

"I need to go to the hospital. Can you make sure these guys make it home?" Hopper asked Joyce. She nodded.

He left the house and walked toward his truck. Before he could open the door of his truck he heard Joyce's hurried steps behind him. He turned and immediately felt a strong force of warm lips against his. He didn't pull away, instead he pulled her closer.

Once they separated he looked down at her confused.

"Don't act so surprised." She smirked.

He gave a soft smile and she pressed a hand to his cheek. "Don't lose hope." She said sternly.

He gave a nod before hopping in his truck. He wouldn't lose his daughter again.

Hopper arrived at the hospital as soon as Mike's parents entered. "Where is my boy?" Karen asked Nancy with concern.

"He's in surgery..." Nancy's face carried worry and sadness.

"Surgery? What happened to him?" Ted asked in his standard monotone-like voice.

"An inter-dimensional creature attacked him along with my daughter." Hopper replied as he stepped forward.

"So he was with your daughter." Karen scowled as she ignored the inter-dimensional creature part.

"Yes, he's been protecting her. It was his choice." Hopper informed.

"Protecting her from what?" Karen asked with a scowl.

"A secret government lab wanted my daughter as a weapon. She has powers that aren't really easy to explain." Hopper explained bluntly.

"Not that story again-"

"Mom, it's true. He isn't lying." Nancy stated.

Karen furrowed her brows at Nancy. "That isn't possible."

"It is and that is what happened." Nancy stated.

Karen looked to Ted who shrugged. "It's those Russians." He shook his head.

Karen rolled her eyes.

"If what you are saying is true then why did my son want to watch over this girl?" She raised a brow.

"That's a bit more complicated. To put it simply, they love each other very much. So much so that they are engaged." Hopper explained.

Karen gaped. "I haven't even met this girl-"

"That's what you are concerned about right now? Mike is in surgery." Nancy said sternly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler." A nurse called.

They all approached her quickly. "Micheal Wheeler is out of surgery now. If you could please follow me, I will update you on Micheal's condition." She explained.

They all looked to one another. "Wait, how is my daughter?" Hopper asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid she is still in surgery. If everything goes smoothly, she should be out shortly." The nurse informed. He nodded slowly.

Nancy and her parents followed the nurse to Mike.

As Ted and Karen entered they couldn't help but be stuck by the sight of Mike. Their son wasn't the little boy they had lost two years ago. He was a man, a damaged one at that.

Karen felt warm tears run down her cheeks as she sat beside him and held his hand. She wanted more than anything for him to open his eyes and speak to her.

"He finally got some muscle." Ted raised his brows.

Karen and Nancy ignored him like they usually did.

"That thing did this to him...?" Karen observed the scars and bandages that littered his body.

"More than one monster did that to him..." Nancy scowled.

"About four years ago a man named...Brenner...came to the house. Was that...?" Karen looked up to Nancy who simply gave a sad nod.

Karen scowled. "When I get my hands on him I'm-"

"We don't need to worry about him anymore. He's gone." Nancy informed.

"Good..." Karen sighed.

"He made me think that poor little girl was the evil one." Karen frowned.

"I can assure you she's not evil..." Nancy smirked then looked to Ted. -"and she's not Russian." Nancy added.

Ted gave an unsatisfied expression.

"She's Mike's fiancé and the reason why there aren't demogorgons everywhere." Nancy explained.

Karen smiled. "I can't wait to meet her." She then furrowed her brows. "Demogorgon?"

"Long story." Nancy sighed.

Nancy sat on the other side of Mike while Ted sat in a corner and slept. Moments passed in silence before Mike's stirring broke it.

Karen and Nancy leaned forward with a smile. His eyes fluttered open and he weakly observed.

"El...Where's...El?" He asked worriedly.

Karen and Nancy shared concerned looks.


	18. Life

**So I have an idea for my next story, I'm going to let it be a surprise though. This story will start to wrap up pretty soon, but I'm sure I can fit a death in there somewhere, I'm just kidding...or am I? Thanks for the reviews again guys! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Karen gave her sons hand a tight reassuring squeeze before answering his question. "El, is still in surgery. I'm sure she will be out soon." She gave a small smile.

He seemed to accept her answer. "I'm happy to see you..." he told his mother weakly.

She felt tears form in her eyes as she ran a hand through his hair. "I missed you so much." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I couldn't." He explained gently.

"I understand...and your father and I haven't been the best listeners." She frowned.

Mike knew that his mother "saying they weren't the best listeners" was an understatement. They had almost been completely absent from his life. He had never really spoken about El with them because they didn't seem to care about anything. So they still didn't really know her.

Mike still forgave them because he was lucky to have them.

He squeezed her hand. "I love you mom." He gave a soft smile.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Ted stepped forward. "Good to have you back son." He added.

Mike to turned to Nancy who gave an amused eye roll.

"Did she kick the demogorgons ass?" Nancy raised a brow.

Mike smirked. "Actually I did."

"Damn." She replied with surprise.

"Language." Ted scolded.

Mike looked up at the ceiling with a worried expression. "I'm sure she's okay sweetie...from what I hear she is very strong and will do anything to stay with you." Karen assured.

He gave a small nod. Karen looked to Ted. "Can you go check in with the chief?" She asked softly.

He nodded and left.

"Wow, he did what you asked." Nancy raised her brows.

Mike and Karen also seemed surprised.

Ted approached Hopper who paced in the sitting area. "Hear anything?" Ted asked as he approached him.

Hopper shook his head.

Before he respond the nurse entered. "Chief Hopper?"

Hopper gave her his full attention. "How is she?" He asked quickly.

"She's recovering." The nurse informed.

Hopper sighed in relief.

"She's right down this way." The nurse said as she began to walk.

Ted gave Hopper a reassuring nod before he walked away. Hopper followed the nurse and immediately felt his chest tighten when he observed Eleven's weak unconscious form.

He felt his eyes well with tears as he approached her and grasped her hand gently. "The Doctor will be right in." The nurse informed. He nodded.

* * *

Ted walked back into Mike's current room just as a doctor exited. He looked to Karen and Nancy who held troubled expressions.

"Guys...I'll be fine..." Mike encouraged gently.

"What did the doctor say?" Ted asked.

"A month of physical therapy for him to possibly regain feeling back in his arm." Karen informed.

Ted looked to the large cast that occupied Mike's arm. "Only a month." Ted shrugged.

Karen rolled her eyes. "She also said he will be on pain medication for a while, for both his stomach and arm. Which I expected." Karen explained.

Ted nodded and leaned back in a chair. "Twelve is out of surgery by the way." He sighed as he leaned his head back.

"Eleven." Nancy corrected sternly.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked quickly with worry filling his eyes.

"I don't know. The Chief is with her and a doctor." He explained.

They all scowled at Ted. "Does she have a mother? I'm sure I can't find a way to-"

"No...she only has Hopper." Mike informed.

Karen frowned.

Mike continued to reveal how he felt to his mother. "I have tried to tell you guys about El...but you guys didn't seem very interested." He confessed with a frown.

Karen felt her eyes brim with tears. "I'm so sorry for not listening to you..." she said sincerely.

"It's okay mom...what matters is that you listen now." He smiled softly.

Karen nodded sternly.

"So since we will be here for a while, tell me more about this El." She smiled.

"Where do I begin..." he leaned his head back and pondered.

* * *

A doctor entered Eleven's current room with a small smile. Hopper stood and held out a hand. "Nice to see you Doctor Shepard." He greeted.

Shepard shook Hopper's hand and returned a smile. "Nice to see you too, Chief."

"How is she?" He asked with concern.

The doctor motion for him to take a seat. Hopper did so with worried hesitation.

"I understand that you adopted her a few years back but we still hold minimal information on her. It made the surgery a little more difficult." Shepard explained.

Hopper nodded. "I wish I had more to give. She didn't come from a very caring home." He said bluntly.

Shepard nodded. "I understand that...but I don't quite understand the wounds she held." He informed.

Hopper furrowed his brows and listened.

"Her body was under immense stress before the time of her puncture wounds. So much so that she was near having a seizure." He explained. "Do you happen to know anything about that so that we could get a better idea of how to further treat her?" He asked.

Hopper scratched the back of his head. Telling them that she was closing a inter-dimensional gate with her powers was off the table. "She was tortured." He informed as he held back tears.

The doctor nodded slowly. "I suspected so but had to make sure." He frowned.

"Her and Micheal Wheeler have been missing for two years. Mike informed me that they had acquired those wounds but psychopaths." Hopper lied.

The doctor nodded slowly. "I'm assuming the police are on this?" He asked.

"They hurt my daughter...you can be sure as hell I'm on it." Hopper said sternly.

"Good." He replied with a nod. He then turned to Eleven.

"Jane's body was under immense stress as I mentioned which has put her in a light coma. Her body needs to heal and so it's just the bodies way of ensuring that. Her internal injuries didn't damage any vital functions and should take about six months to completely heal. What we are concerned about it her brain and what the exhaustion did on it. We can't come to conclusion until she wakes up." Shepard explained.

"But she is stable?" Hopper asked worriedly.

Shepard nodded. "If everything goes smoothly she would be just fine." He smiled and gave Hopper a pat on his shoulder.

"Mr. Wheeler is very concerned about her condition." Shepard handed Hopper a ziplock bag holding Eleven's ring. "I'm assuming he's the fiancé?" He raised a brow.

Hopper nodded. "Once he is feeling better I'll let him see her." The doctor assured.

"Thanks, doc." Hopper smirked.

The doctor gave another nod before exiting. Hopper leaned forward and grasped Eleven's hand with both of his. He felt warm tears run down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry I couldn't protect you..." he sniffled and shook his head. "I wish it was me in that coma...you don't deserve any of this." He cried softly.

He pressed his forehead against the bed and continued to silently cry. You


	19. Promise

**Thanks for the reviews as always guys! Enjoy this almost non-heartbreaking chapter! -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Three days passed before Mike could obtain the strength to lift himself into a wheelchair. Nancy volunteered to push Mike into Eleven's room herself since he still had the inability to use one of his arms.

He was pushed into his fiancés room and met with an almost eerie silence. The only sound in the room was the hollow sound of the vital screen resonating slow beeps.

Nancy pushed him close to her bed so he could gasp her hand. He lifted his crippled arm with the other so that he could envelope her delicate hands in both of his and shakily press them to his lips. Pained tears ran down his cheeks as he did so.

Nancy quietly left the room to give them privacy.

He looked to her with eyes that begged for her to open hers. He sucked in a deep breath of air before speaking. "I wish we stayed in Chicago..." he sniffled and began to stroke her hair back with his sensitive hand. He wished he could feel her grasp in the other but it still held no feeling, down to his fingertips.

"You would be safe...and happy if we stayed there." He cried softly.

"I know what you would say. You would tell me that we had to go back for Hopper, Nancy, and our friends." Mike argued with himself.

He nodded slowly.

"You would be right like usual..." he gave a small broken laugh. "They would probably be dead..." he frowned.

He removed his hand from her hair and grasped her hand with the other once more. "When you wake up...and heal...we are leaving. We have to leave. I want the life we had in Chicago. At least I will know we can be safe there...Hawkins is a curse..." he said firmly.

"I had a feeling you were feeling that way." Hopper sighed as he approached Mike. Mike jumped in shock before relaxing.

"Relax...I'm not mad at you." Hopper said as he sat in a chair.

"You're not?" Mike raised a brow.

Hopper reached in his pocket and pulled out Eleven's engagement ring. He then leaned forward and handed it to Mike. "Pretty soon she will be your responsibility Mike..." Hopper leaned back in his seat while Mike listened intently. "She has been your responsibility for two years already...I trust that you will make the right choice with her." Hopper's voice cracked as he tried to hold back tears.

"I know she will want to stay here- to be with you and the others...but I'm too scared-horrified...that I will lose her again." Mike spoke with a brokenness that left Hopper speechless.

"I love her so much, Hop...I can't lose her." He looked to Eleven and struggled to hold back tears.

Hopper nodded. "She will go with you anywhere and understand that you are doing what is best for her." Hopper informed.

Mike listened.

"I also know that the lab proved that you can protect her anywhere. She doesn't need to be in Chicago to be safe...she only needs you." Hopper explained sternly.

Mike gave a watery smile as Hopper stood. "What I said stays in this room kid." He teased before leaving. Mike nodded in understanding.

Mike placed the ring back onto Eleven's finger. He held her hand and looked to her sternly. "Hopper is right...we can protect each other wherever we are." He said softly.

He layed his head on her bed and fell into a gentle slumber.

Eleven's eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust to the blinding light. Without fully gaining her sense of sight she could already acknowledge something familiar brushing against her fingertips.

Short curly hair wrapped around her fingers. She immediately recognized the feel and smiled when her eyes adjusted to Mike's sleeping figure. That smile quickly vanished when she realized he was in a wheelchair and one of his arms were in a thick cast. The sight made her chest tighten.

"M...Mike..." she said drowsily.

His forehead stayed planted in the mattress. "Mike..." she said softly as she gently tugged at his hair.

He woke up with a slight start before relaxing. He turned to Eleven and smiled widely with new tears. She smiled and felt tears run down her cheeks.

Her eyes widened in slight surprise when he forced himself out of his wheelchair. He shakily stood and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't argue or tell him to sit back down. In her mind she was hoping she could do the same to him. He beat her to it.

Their small passion was interrupted when Dustin's disgusted voice rang through the room. "I told you they weren't virgins." He argued with Max.

"Really Dustin?" Max furrowed her brows.

Mike stumbled slightly but his friends caught him. Lucas and Dustin gently sat him back in his wheelchair. "Glad to see you two are feeling better." Lucas smiled.

"Nancy told us you kicked Brenner's ass and you kicked a demogorgons ass!" Dustin shouted.

"Dustin quiet down." Will sighed.

"You never even speak Will." Dustin argued.

"Do you have to argue with everyone?" Lucas asked with annoyance.

"Brenner's gone?" Eleven raised a brow.

They all looked to her confused.

"Yeah...you sent him into a gate." Mike informed gently.

She furrowed her brows confused. "You closed the gate then a demogorgon came after us. He hurt you really bad..." Mike looked down with sadness in his eyes. He then looked to his arm. "He hurt me too...but he's dead. You remember that don't you?" He raised a brow.

She slowly shook her head with gathering confusion.

"Dustin, go get the doctor." Mike insisted.

Dustin left and returned with Doctor Shepard close behind. Hopper stepped inside with the doctor and looked to Eleven with relief in his eyes.

He smiled and wrapped Eleven in a gentle hug. "I'm so happy you are okay..." he sighed in relief and wiped his eyes quickly.

"What is the problem?" Shepard asked as he pressed a hand to Eleven's forehead.

"She can't remember what happened to her. At the lab." Mike informed.

He nodded slowly and flashed a light in her eyes. She followed the light side to side until he clicked it off. "You can't remember the torture?" He raised a brow.

"I was tortured? I thought-"

"Yeah...you were, kid..." Hopper interrupted.

She understood.

"What is the last memory you recall?" He asked gently as he sat beside her.

She looked to her hands in deep thought before looking to Mike with a sudden brokenness. "You died..." she choked.

He held her hand gently. "I'm alive El...I'm not going anywhere." He said sternly.

"Interesting..." Shepard said as he stood. "I'll have to ask everyone who isn't family to leave the room." He informed.

One by one they left until only Mike remained. "He's family." Hopper said sternly.

Shepard nodded slowly. "I believe Jane may have experience a seizure, maybe multiple. It's hard to tell. Her mind blurred out memories in its fight to heal." He explained.

"Will they return?" Hopper asked.

"I'm afraid not... but I see it as a blessing in disguise. Why would she want to remember the trauma she endured." He frowned.

Hopper nodded while Mike kept his eyes focused intently on Eleven.

"Aside from the memory loss she will be okay?" Mike asked worriedly.

"If her stomach wounds heal nicely then I don't see why not." He smiled.

Mike nodded and squeezed Eleven's hand assuringly.

"Get plenty of rest, Jane." The doctor said gently.

She nodded and watched Hopper and the doctor leave the room. Mike watched her stern expression and realized she was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry you can't remember, El..." Mike said looked down at their intertwined hands.

"It's probably for the better. I only wish I remembered Brenner walk through the gate." She scowled.

"You trust me right?" Mike raised a brow.

She furrowed her brows, confused. "Of course I do." She smiled.

"I saw him walk through the gate. He would rather face whatever was in that gate then face you. He was terrified of you and now he's probably rotting in that place." Mike assured.

Eleven nodded and squeezed his hand. "I can't wait to marry you..." she smiled.

He smiled. "As soon as we get out of here and get back home we will."

"We are home." Eleven replied amused.

He leaned back. "I mean Chicago." He said slowly.

"You want to go back there? You want to leave our friends and family?" Eleven asked with rising confusion and surprise.

"I love our friends and family but El...Hawkins has never been good to you. Chicago will be safe for us." He urged.

"Hawkins is the only good thing that has ever happened to me. I met Hopper here..Dustin, Lucas, Will, Max...you." She explained quickly.

He sighed. "I want you to be safe."

She held his hand tightly. "I'm safe wherever I am if you are with me. I'm even safer with the rest of my family by my side." She argued.

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure, El?" He asked firmly.

"I am very sure." She smiled.

He nodded. "Alright, then we stay...on one condition." He smirked.

"What?" She smiled.

"You marry me and promise me that someday we will have our own family here. We won't live in fear." He said firmly.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She then pulled back and smiled. "I promise...and we can get started as soon as we're married and out of here." She smirked.

Mike felt his heart race but felt it quickly stop with one voice.

"I knew it!" Dustin shouted.

They jumped in shock.

"What the hell, Dustin." Mike sighed.


	20. Peace

**The story has come to an end. Sorry if it ended abruptly but I no clue how much further I would be able to take this story. I'm satisfied with ending it here and hope you guys are too! Thanks for the love and support in this story! I have more coming soon. -An Unknown Stranger.**

* * *

Once Mike and Eleven were released from the hospital they stayed at Hopper's cabin. Over the years he had placed nicer furniture inside and had redone the outside with newer wood. It was warm, a feeling Mike and Eleven craved.

Eleven had argued with Mike, telling him to stay with his parents but he refused. He wouldn't leave her side. His parents didn't argue, especially Ted.

Hopper had decided to stay with Joyce so that they could enjoy time on their own. Their stay at the cabin was unpredictable but seeing they had no money, they figured it would be their residence for a while.

Mike's parents had offered them money, lots of it, but Mike refused. For the time being he wanted to make a life for Eleven on his own.

Two weeks had past with almost no interruption from the others. Hopper told the party that the two needed time on their own to relax and they gave it to them. Hopper left them alone with great hesitation, if he wasn't staying with Joyce he most likely would have said no. He still found it hard to believe that they were adults.

As soon as the two weeks were up, the party refused to so much as knock. Max and Will stood at the cabin door as Lucas and Dustin stepped inside. "Guys, you didn't even knock." Max scowled.

"They've had two weeks by themselves I'm sure they've had enough action." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were the logical one, Lucas." Max sighed.

"Just get in here." Lucas said sternly.

She looked to Will who shrugged. They stepped inside and followed Dustin and Lucas.

"Guys, are you up?" Dustin called.

No response.

They continued to walk until they reached the bedroom. The door was cracked open revealing a bare Eleven sleeping with her face pressed to Mike's bare chest, the blankets covering half their bodies.

They all looked from the doorway. "So this is what love looks like..." Dustin frowned.

"You guys are actual creeps." Max shook her head.

Mike's eyes peered open tiredly and immediately snapped awake when he saw several forms at his doorway.

He gasped and pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. "What the hell?!" His eyes widened.

"Hey, Mikey." Dustin teased. Lucas made mock kissing noises.

"You guys have crossed the line." Mike said sternly.

"You guys had two weeks to fuck around, we missed you guys!" Lucas explained.

Mike felt Eleven stir and winced when he felt her adjust on his uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, Mike?" Dustin and Lucas laughed.

"Shut the damn door so we can get in some clothes." Mike said firmly.

"Yeah, that's enough guys." Max said as she closed the door quickly.

She shook her head and walked to the living room. The boys quickly followed.

Not long later Mike entered the living room and glared at Lucas and Dustin.

"Where's El?" Lucas asked.

"I know you guys wouldn't understand this stuff but sex is quite exhausting." Mike informed bluntly.

"Hey, we aren't still virgins." Dustin said sternly.

Mike raised his brows and looked to Lucas. Lucas nodded in defeat while Mike rolled his eyes.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Are you guys done hiding?" Lucas asked.

"We aren't hiding. We just don't have a actual place yet." Mike explained as he walked forward.

"Have you looked for a job?" Max asked.

He nodded. "Joyce is getting me a job at Mel's." He informed.

"Then what?" Will asked.

"Then I save, get us a apartment, and then work on a better job. Circle of life." Mike said as he sat.

They nodded slowly. "Did you graduate high school?" Dustin raised a brow.

"Well...no, but I don't need to. There are plenty of good jobs that don't need one." He argued.

"Sure..." Lucas nodded slowly.

Mike frowned. "Don't listen to them, you guys will be fine. You made it in Chicago afterall." Max explained.

"Thanks, Max." He have a small smile.

Eleven walked into the room with confused brows. "Yeah, they decided to drop by...without knocking." Mike informed her.

She nodded slowly and looked to Mike worriedly.

"It's fine, we didn't see anything." Dustin assured.

"Next time just knock." Mike sighed.

Eleven wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed his cheek. "What are you guys talking about?" She raised a brow.

"Just life." Dustin replied.

She smiled and then sat on Mike's lap. "Glad to finally get back to one of those." Eleven sighed.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Agreed."

Max's eyes widened. "We need to plan your guys wedding!" She smiled.

"Already ahead of you. I was thinking around the fall since that's around the time we met." Mike informed.

"Awe, you're so cute." Eleven smiled at him causing him to smile back at her.

"You guys make me sick." Lucas sighed.

"We will also be done with physical therapy by fall so that's a plus." Eleven added. Mike nodded.

"Okay, so fall it is. What location?" Max asked.

"I was thinking the woods because-"

"That's where you first met." Dustin cut in.

Eleven and Mike glared at him. "I was going to say because it's beautiful in the fall but yes, Dustin." Mike rolled his eyes.

"So which one of us is your best man?" Lucas raised a brow.

Dustin, Lucas, and Will gave him firm stares.

"All of you." Mike smiled.

They sighed in annoyance except for Will, who cheered.

"It's best man not best men." Dustin argued.

"Guys, it's too early to fight about this. You're all my best men and that's how it is. End of discussion." Mike said firmly.

"Fine." Dustin agreed.

"Sorry to change the subject but can Hopper move back in here? He hogs the tv at my place." Will frowned.

Mike and El shared a laugh before agreeing. "Yeah, it's his house anyways. If he kicks me out I'll just stay with my parents a little bit." Mike informed.

"So what is the plan today?" Max asked everyone.

"We can go to the lake for a little bit since it's so hot out." Lucas suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"El and I can't get in the water yet with our stitches so we will sit on the side and watch you guys." Mike explained.

"Ugh, you guys are so boring." Dustin whined.

"Sorry a demogorgon attacked us." Mike said sarcastically.

"Alright, well let's meet at the lake in an hour." Max decided.

They all nodded in agreement. The group quickly left Mike and Eleven at the cabin to go change into swim suits.

Before Eleven could get up from his lap he pulled her close and looked to her intently. "I'm happy you convinced me to stay." He said sincerely.

She tucked a loose curl behind his ear. "I didn't have to...you know where we belong." She smiled.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The two stood and quickly changed into swim suits. They then met their friends at the lake and attempted to makeup for the time they spent away from them.

Continuing to after their time at the lake, they continued to spend time with their friends and family; no longer isolating themselves.

When the day of their wedding came, it signified more than just a union between the two but also Eleven and the outside world. She no longer had to fear. She did not have to fight. She was safe. Everything she had missed out on as a child suddenly didn't matter, all she needed was her husband and the new beginning she would have with her friends and family.

Mike smiled at Eleven as she stood across from him under an archway. The fall leaves fell beside them and their family, who sat and watched the occasion.

He held her hands tightly and relished at the fact that he could now feel her gentle grasp with both his hands. He could see the carefree look in her eyes he had only seen once before at the snowball almost five years ago.

Eleven looked to Mike with a happiness in her eyes. She thought she would never have the chance to feel happiness and she wouldn't have if not for Mike.

Her loving, forgiving, kind, Mike. She did not know what she achieved to earn a man such as him. She had really only felt safe with Mike, since the very beginning. He knew the kind of horrible things she had done but still protect her with every part of him. She loved him without a single doubt in her mind. And he loved her.

"Do you Micheal Wheeler, take Jane Hopper to be your wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." He smiled.

"and do you Jane Hopper, take Micheal Wheeler to be your husband?" The pastor asked.

"I do." She smiled.

The pastor stepped back and smiled. "Micheal, you may kiss your bride." He motioned.

Without a single hesitation, Mike pulled Eleven close and pressed his lips to her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with equal sincerity.

Their friends and family stood to their feet and cheered for them. Dustin wiped a tear and Lucas looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Are you crying?" Lucas raised a brow.

"They are just so cute." Dustin sniffled.

Lucas rolled his eyes and continued clapping.

Mike and Eleven pulled apart and smiled at one another. "I love you, El Wheeler."

"And I love you..." She smiled.

Their life continued without interruption from the lab. They were truly gone forever, Brenner and the upside down. Nothing could stop them from living their lives in Hawkins peacefully and happily.


End file.
